The Hunt for Champions: The Ultimate SClass Trial
by Random Visitor Girl
Summary: The magic council is hiding something, to choose the worthy warriors they have made "The ultimate S-Class trial". Which mages answer the call? And who will survive The Ultimate S-Class Trial? Sequel: Circle of Life is in Progress. NaLu, slight Jerza.
1. Prologue: The Magic Council

Prologue…

"This isn't good" an elderly man in a black coat said, one of the nine who stood in the circle of the new Magic Council. "Do you think I don't know that already Krios? Our first year on the job and we already have mythical creatures prancing about" the man spat, Guran Doma was the Chairman of the magic council. A little after the Fairies trip to Edolas there have been rumors, not rumors SIGHTINGS of a mythical being frequenting Fiore. The Magic Council had been fully informed by the time Fairy Tail had come back from Edolas.

"Why don't we ask a few guild mages to help with-" Guran glared at another Council Member and sighed. "I will not take help from that rambunctious group of troublemakers, nor the other Magic Guilds…" his pride flared up in a gleaming red aura. "Guran… Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus and those other guilds have saved Fiore more times than we have. We who just sit here and watch them doing their best to save this country. They may be eccentric at times but they always succeed. Your pride blinds you to what this country truly needs, if this is what you want to do fire the Etherion once more and endanger the people of Fiore but know this; Pride leads to destruction…" one of the eldest council members said. The other members of the council muttered agreements.

"This is my decision… Get Mest to transport all of the strongest mages in all of the guilds and let us have a little test to find champions who will defeat the beast." He ordered. "Do not say anything to the Guild Masters lest the rest of Fiore be informed and panic at the sound of a crisis" he continued and laid his hands on the table.

"It shall be called The Ultimate S-Class Trial…"


	2. Chapter 1: The Best of The Best

Random: I couldn't wait for OCs! I'm putting up Chapter 1! Sorry, no OC can be from Fairy Tail, if you put that as your guild I'll put you in the next chapter and you can send me the guild you're going to be from (NOT FAIRY TAIL) And again… Gomenasai… Sorrryyyy!

Lucy: She's excited…

Random: No Duh! Oh right! Details for OCs (because I need them!) are in "The Hunt for OC's; The Ultimate SClass Trial" Oh lookie someone sent me an OC!

Gray: (sarcasm) Oh yippie…

Random: Shut up Gray and Thank YOU IrishElvnorWhiteDreyar you are the first to send in an OC YAY!

Andromeda: YAY!

Random: Andromeda! What are you doing here! You're supposed to be with Mikaila in Siren Song!

Andromeda: Aww but I wanted to do the disclaimer *pouts*

Random: Fine do it and be done with it…

Andromeda: Random Visitor Girl owns only the plot and nothing else…

Random: On with the show!

{oOoOo~ At a Certain Guild ~oOoOo}

"Good Morning!" our favorite dragon slayer yelled as he entered the guild with a blue cat flying in right behind him. He grinned as he walked up to the bar next to his favorite blonde Celestial Mage. "Hi Mira" he said to the bar maid behind the counter. "Well hello Natsu, why are you in such a good mood today?" she smiled as she served him a mug of fire whiskey. "He doesn't know he's just really happy today" Happy explained landing on Lucy's head. "Good Morning Lucy…" Happy greeted. The Stellar Spirit Mage looked up from her novel and smiled. "Morning Happy… Natsu" she smiled half-heartedly. "Why are you all sad? Something the matter Lucy?" Natsu looked at his partner curiously. She was wearing a strapless pink top under a sleeveless green shirt, a beige mini skirt with her belt, keys, and spirit whip attached to it, a pink ribbon was tied to a fraction of her hair, and to finish the look she wore her black boots. "I feel weird… Like something bad is about to happen" she muttered. "You're probably just hungry" Natsu waved it off.

"On the contrary that is how premonitions begin" the flying white cat entered the guild with her Sky Dragon Slayer. "I feel the same way today" Carla pointed out. "Carla do you want my fish?" Happy immediately offered with hearts in his eyes. "Get that away from me Happy" she closed her eyes and crossed her arms. "Carla that wasn't very nice" Wendy whispered. "Trust me Wendy sometimes you have to say it straight out or they will never learn" she said like a teacher. "And as for you… Happy?" Carla turned around to find that the male cat had vanished. "Where is that he-cat" she growled, not really in a good mood. "Lucy-san and Natsu-san have disappeared as well…" Wendy said in a soft voice. "It seems Gray and Erza are gone too" Levy joined in as well since she was at the bar when Natsu came in. "It's fine, they can handle themselves" Mirajane assured. "I hope you're right Mira-san…"

{oOoOo~ And in a guild far away ~oOoOo}

"No good theif…" a brunette mumbled as she rubbed the incredibly large burn she had gotten. "Don't push yourself Mikaila, we'll get the culprit eventually. Now let's take care of that burn, it should be fine but you have to stop rubbing it…" a similar brunette said quietly.

They sat in the corner of the guild away from any members. Twins; both with brown hair, icy blue eyes, slightly pale, and short for their age. The first one was wearing a white sleeveless top, beige shorts, and black converse [who knew they even had those?]. The second girl was wearing the same clothes as the first one except her top was blue instead of white and on her right hand where her guild mark was, an elegant dark blue tail in front of a musical note, was a silver charm bracelet.

"You always take care of me Andromeda… even before IT happened" the two girls winced at the memory. All of a sudden a sheet of white light enveloped them. "What's happening Mikaila?" Andromeda pleaded. "We're being teleported…" it only took a few seconds for them to find each other and clutch each other's hands for dear life and next thing they know they have vanished.

{oOoOo~ In the mountains of Fiore, a certain traveling guild was walking through a lush forest ~oOoOo}

"Come on Jellal PLEASE tell me where we're going?" a raven haired girl asked pulling on Jellal's coat. "Wherever there is trouble Misha" he said to the girl behind him. She pouted as she almost tripped over a rock nearly making her begin to sob. Her companions sighed and continued walking in silence.

The raven haired girl was one of the newest additions to the team and she hadn't been assigned to a job yet so the three older members of the group had to bring her along until she finally had a job to do. She was tall and curvy, with long black hair that reached her waist, her eyes were a shimmering purple, her height was exactly 169 and her weight was 44 kg. She was wearing a Black turtleneck and a jean mini skirt along with high black boots and a pearl hairpin.

"I know you want to find that man but we have other mages on the job and you are just a beginner to this… team" Meredy explained, but it didn't make her feel any better. She hid her sadness and put on a fake smile as she had always done before a white light engulfed her. They stopped walking and stared at her. "What's going on?" she asked looking at herself like she'd been covered in mud. "You're being teleported" Ultear said thinking of a way to stop the teleporation. "Jellal how do we stop this?" the blue haired man turned and thought, he didn't know. He just didn't know. "I'll be ok! Find me after you're job" she said firmly. "But Misha" Meredy started but when she saw the look of determination in the said girl's eyes she knew what she was thinking; they didn't know how to stop it anyway. "We will, take care of yourself Misha" Ultear waved along with Meredy. Misha smiled and disappeared right in the middle of the forest, teleported far away from her team mates from Crime Sorciere.

{oOoOo~ In a Guild where three mages are following a man who keeps saying "Men" ~oOoOo}

"Lucille let's go on a job already" another brunette said. Her partner was sitting down on one of the couches giving her the same cold look she was giving her. The girl, one year younger than her, was bored as well but didn't want to do a job today. There was an eerie darkness floating about the guild that made it less lively even with the cheers of their pride "The Trimens" and the chants of "Men" from Ichiya.

The older girl was one of Blue Pegasus's top mages, Catherine. And her partner, also a top mage of the guild, was Lucille. The seventeen year old was sporting a black unbuttoned sleeveless leather jacket that has its collar wide open over a hot pink bandeau bra, Brown shorts and black high heeled boots reaching her ankles. On her right hand is a black finger-less glove. Her eyes were the normal shade of blue and her soft porcelain skin was primed to perfection as always. Her brown hair was long with highlights, it reached her waist while her neatly cut side bangs fall over her right eye. The sixteen year old on the other hand was wearing a plain black t-shirt under a sleeveless white hoodie, light brown shorts, and black converse high top shoes [where these characters keep getting these shoes I know not of]. Her pale skin contrasted to her red eyes, and her Mid back length teal hair fell down her back straight as can be.

Suddenly the voices of the Trimens went silent along with Ichiya's chanting. The other guild members muttered in small voices, shocked as to the sudden disappearance of the Trimens and their master. They then turned to Lucille and Cathy. They looked back not knowing why they were staring at them. They looked at themselves and found themselves glowing.

Cathy's eyes turned an alarming shade of light purple with mixtures of black, not hiding any emotion. Lucille, knowing by the shade of her eyes that her partner was in shock stood by her side mumbling words of comfort though they both knew they were calm and collected as always. As the light ceased they opened their eyes and found themselves-

{oOoOo~ We go to Griffin's Claw cursing at the author for not revealing where they go when they disappear like that then thinking Griffin's Claw sounds like Gryffindor and Raven Claw combined ~oOoOo}

The raven haired girl walked around in the old abandoned church her scythe in the hand where her guild mark was just in case. Her steps were quiet and cautious lest she wake up whatever creature lived there.

Her name is Miki. She is one of the few S-Class in her guild. She had dark brown eyes, black shoulder length hair that fell on her chest on both sides of her face. Slender and Slim, she was 5'6" in height. She's wearing a blue shirt under a long yellow dress that went to her knees, under the skirt of her dress she wore white shorts that stopped above her knees with yellow-orange streaks below it and dark blue buckle shoes with white line wrapping around her both ankles. And a dark blue bracelet on her right hand.

The church was bathed in light, no creature seemed to notice. Miki stared at herself curiously, she was glowing which was never a good sign. Stumbling to regain her composure, she knew she was being teleported but to where was the question. She braced herself and at that moment, Miki of Griffin's Claw disappeared and reappeared somewhere far away from her guild.

{oOoOo~ In the train not far from Magnolia ~oOoOo}

There was laughing in a corner at the back of the train. "Oh Shut up Edge" yet another black haired girl said punching a boy playfully on the arm. "Why should I when you were totally checking me out when we were on that job?" he smirked. "Maybe I was, Maybe I wasn't. Let's keep the mystery shall we?" they started laughing again.

The girl was Hinagiku, age Seventeen. She was short; her black hair matched her black eyes, a stark contrast to her white skin. She was wearing a white halter top, long black jeans, and white heels (?). The Boy she was with was Edge, age eighteen. He was tall and muscular (Hinagiku: Like Elfman ^_^) he had brown eyes and spiky brown hair.

Edge was looking at his partner bewildered. "What?" she blushed. "You're glowing" he said bluntly. "What do you mean?" her blush became a bright crimson. "You're LITERALLY glowing!" he said as he was starting to glow as well. "You too" she gasped. "What the heck is going on?" he panicked slightly. "I don't know" she responded.

Imagine the shock of the ticket collector as he passed by and the two disappeared.

{oOoOo~ Imagine the joy of the Author once you review ~oOoOo}

Random: Only three more champions ^_^

Lucy: You made a few writing mistakes

Random: WHERE! TELL ME!

Andromeda: Not really, or did she?

Mikaila: We'll find out if you review ;)

Random: I'll try to post the next chappie soon but sadly I'm going to the hundred islands tomorrow :''( NOOOOO! But seriously… And I need a couple of losers for the trial. That sounded so wrong. O_O

Natsu: Just read and review so I can get my free food

Lucy: Natsu there is no free food

Natsu: Lucy can you buy me food?

Lucy: *sighs* fine…

Random: Awww…

Lucy: It's always me buying the food…

Random: Don't worry Lucy I'll order take out and I'm paying for once

Lucy: What's up with you?

Random: I'm rich bwahahahaha!

aNdRoMeDa: rEvIeW qUiCk ShE's GoNe InSaNe!

rAnDoM: tIL' NeXt TiMe FoLkS ;)


	3. Chapter 2: Round One: Day 1

Random: And so Chapter 2 begins… still annoyed because I cut off that part in the last chapter?

Andromeda: It's not really her fault… she was typing it so late at night to appease the readers, she ran out of ways to end the scene.

Random: And yet I'm still typing even if I just want to go to bed because I wanted to thank the ones I forgot to thank in the last chapter…

NadiaMiki; One of the first Champions…

NakamuraYuki ; Right next to NadiaMiki. Also one of the champions.

HinaSnowBastia; fourth to the last… Congratulations you made it to the top -

WolfieANNE; who thought ahead and had her OC on her profile…

Heaven's Trail; Yup, thanks…

WendySorceressSky; Is that right?

raging akuma d; Don't worry your OC will be champs

BrOkEnToYbOx; Don't forget to continue your fanfic "The Game". It's awesome I tell you! READ IT!

Along with anyone else I must have forgotten because I'm so sleepy… and I meant (Gryffindor and Raven Claw) my bad… *Yawns*

Lucy: Go to sleep, I'll write it for you *Random wakes up*

Random: NO! This story will be written by….zzzzzzzzz. *Wakes up* ME!

Lucy: Then at least do it tomorrow…

Random: I'm going somewhere tomorrow REMEMBER

Lucy: ok then… go ahead. Someone's having a rough (.)

Random: Yes, yes I am…

Lucy: That was… brave. And really disgusting.

Random: Don't we all go through it girls? So what's the point?

Mikaila: Don't listen to the crazy authoress just read already!

Random: I give you… Chapter 2

{oOoOo~ With a certain Celestial Spirit Mage ~oOoOo}

"WAH! OOf…" Lucy screamed falling headfirst onto a bed of tall grass. She had jumped off the bar chair in surprise when she'd started glowing.

"Who goes there!" a deep booming voice came from the other side of the clearing. Lucy sat bolt upright and helplessly sat there.

"L-Lucy Heartfilia, Fairy Tail Wizard" she introduced herself to 'the booming voice of doom!'.

"Fairy Tail huh…" a girl holding a scythe emerged from the dark corner of the meadow inside a room.

"And you are?" Lucy stood up and dusted herself off not wanting to make a bad impression.

"I am Miki Yamamoto, from the guild Griffin's Claw" she stated, cold and calculating. It reminded Lucy of Erza, when she was talking to someone she disliked that is.

"Lucy! I met this scary woman…" The blue cat flinched when he saw Miki and hugged Lucy's leg in terror.

"Happy… If you're here, where's Natsu?" Lucy's eyes widened once she realized the dragon slayer was not with the cat.

"I don't know Lucy…" she pulled the exceed off her leg and hugged him. "Natsu… Where are you, you idiot?" she mused.

"But first to figure out where WE are…"

{oOoOo~ Within another meadow inside a room, Said dragon slayer had arrived wondering where said exceed and Stellar Spirit Mage was ~oOoOo}

"Happy! Lucy!" he yelled looking through trees and bushes. Then he heard a whimper coming from behind him.

He turned around and saw two girls staring at him from behind a shrub. "W-Who are you?" one of them asked while comforting the other.

"Natsu, Natsu Dragneel" he said approaching them cautiously.

"It's ok Andromeda it's the Salamander of Fairy Tail" she muttered comfortingly in the ear of the other girl before stepping out of their hiding place.

"I'm Mikaila Victoria Cress. This is my sister Andromeda" she introduced. "Do YOU know what's going on?" Andromeda asked.

"I…" he looked at the two younger mages and was reminded of Wendy. A speaker erupted from a wall to his right.

"Attention Mages!" the voice filled the rather small room.

"Welcome to The Ultimate S-Class Trial" eyes widened and gasps came from different rooms, each with three mages of different guilds.

"You were chosen by the Council itself to participate in this test to find the final 18 who will be Fiore's official S-Class. There are a total of 72 participants!" Mikaila thought of the odds against them winning and sighed.

"If there are three mages for each team there are 24 teams and two rounds until the last 18 Mages" she muttered counting on her fingers.

"Just two rounds?" Andromeda smiled in recognition. "A fight… I hope Lucy and Happy are ok" Natsu grinned at the thought of a fight.

"I'm all fired up…"

{oOoOo~ Meanwhile, with two Crime Sorciere Mages and Titania ~oOoOo}

"The first round matches will begin shortly" the speaker disappeared but they didn't notice as they continued to stare at each other.

"Jellal…" Erza's eyes widened. Jellal regarded her with the same surprised stare.

"Jellal do you know this woman?" Misha asked curiously. Jellal turned to the said girl and nodded muttering an incoherent "yes".

"You're first round battle is three on three; Natsu Dragneel, Serena Andromeda Cress, and Mikaila Victoria Cress VS. Flare Corona, Kurohebi, and Teebo. And Lucy Heartfilia along with a blue Exceed, Miki Yamamoto, and Amelie VS. Jenny Realight, Toby Horhorta, and Bacchus" Erza flinched when she heard the groupings of the first two matches.

"Natsu… Lucy…" she whispered, "Do your best" she smiled knowing they could take care of themselves.

{oOoOo~ Back to the bewildered Dragon Slayer who realizes his Exceed is with Lucy wondering why the author has this kind of line for her story then thinks why am I thinking this and realizes it's because he/she is reading this sentence and decides to ignore it from now on ~oOoOo}

"So Happy is with Lucy…" he thought out loud. The girls looked at him and smirked at the look on his face.

"So Dragon Slayer how do we beat these guys?" Mikaila asked her own smirk beginning to play.

"How did you know I was a Dragon Slayer?" he asked looking down at her.

"You are Salamander of Fairy Tail yes? And that blue exceed with your girlfriend is yours right?" she pointed out.

"L-Lucy is not my girlfriend, she's my partner. And yes, the exceed is mine. How do you know Dragon Slayers have exceed?" he asked, suspicious about the brunette.

"Because I happen to be an Ice Dragon Slayer, I've wanted to meet you Salamander-san" she bowed.

"If you're an Ice Dragon Slayer we should have no problem beating these guys. How about you?" he looked pointedly at Andromeda.

"Andromeda is shy. She uses Rainbow fire magic and light magic" she covered like clockwork.

These girls were definitely suspicious. But before Natsu could ask any more questions the room started moving and the two Dragon Slayers fell to the ground feeling sick.

"Stupid… Transportation" Mikaila puked. "Tell me about it…" Natsu held his stomach to stop himself from losing his breakfast.

The room shot up like an elevator and when it stopped a wall slid down revealing a female mage with fiery red hair, a raven haired dude, and a guy with a big club (the weapon ok not the "Just Dance" kinda club).

Natsu and Mikaila stood up groggily before assuming a fighting stance. "You guys take the girl and the spikey, leave the big club guy to me" cold air enveloped both of Mikaila's hands and Andromeda stood to her left watching her back.

"Way ahead of you" Mikaila retorted.

'Stay safe… Lucy' he thought.

{oOoOo~ And with said Stellar Spirit Mage just before her match with the enemy wondering who this Amelie was ~oOoOo}

"Amelie, there's someone here besides us?" Lucy mumbled.

"That's right, I was just watching you just in case this was the groupings for battle but it seems we're on the same team" a seventeen year old girl emerged from the trees. "I'm Amelie…"

She had long black hair that is tied in two, loose pigtails that lay languidly over her shoulders. Her black hair was in soft, loose, and wispy curls. She has a side fringe that reaches just past her chin and obscures her left eye from view completely. Her skin is a very pale peach and her face is almost angelic. She has a small bust and is about a head shorter than Lucy. Her eyes were mismatched. Her right eye is a soft brown while her left is a pale celadon green with a black cross diagonally through it. She wore khaki cargo shorts, a black vest top under a black mesh t-shirt, and cargo boots with onyx laces.

"Right, how about focusing on your enemy?" the wall on the far side of the room slid down and in the other room was Jenny Realight, Toby the dog guy from Galuna Island, and some other guy Lucy deduced was Bacchus.

"Jenny Realight uses transformation magic, Toby uses his nails for melee, and Bacchus uses palm magic" Amelie presumed.

We stared at her for a moment and looked at the foe. "You and the cat get the super model, I'll take the dog, and Amelie do you think you can handle Mr. Palmy?" Miki ordered.

"Sure I can, but don't boss me around or I'll be kicking YOUR ass" she hissed before jumping into a melee fight with Bacchus.

Miki scoffed saying something about cocky, arrogant, mages before engaging Toby in a battle, her scythe turning a Dark Blue-Black color as she slashed him with fire attempting to burn his nails off.

Lucy confronted the model of Weekly Sorcerer and pulled out a gold key, Lucy had trained some after Edolas. Her abilities were far greater than before, she could sense it and so can her spirits.

"Open, Gate of the Twins!" She called. Two blue figures hovered behind her close to Happy. "Copy her!" She commanded.

"Understood" they chimed before a puff of smoke POOFED into view and from the smoke emerged they exact copy of Jenny Realight.

"Lucy-san, her transformation magic is the only magic she has." Gemi informed. "She isn't so good at battle until she changes into one of her outfits that look like a battle armor" Mini added.

"Thank you" she thanked the stellar spirit before pulling out a golden key. "Open, Gate of the Lion! Loke!" she called holding the golden key up. Loke appeared as cool and collected as ever.

"You called Princess?" Loke pushed his glasses up.

Lucy cracked her whip, Fleuve des Etoile, and smiled. "Gemini, Turn into Loke" she ordered. "Understood" they chanted while dancing side to side.

There was a POOF and Gemini turned into the exact replica of Loke. "Regulus, Give me power! Lion Brilliance!" they both threw a fist up into the air before drawing it back down like Loke usually does it.

A powerful yellow glow bathed the arena; Lucy took her chance and whipped at the Sorcerer Model who screeched.

After her attack the two Lokes hit her hard with Regulus Impact. She was immediately down for the count.

Gemini turned back to normal and danced around in the air while Lucy celebrated. "You're getting better Princess" Gemi cheered, "I agree Princess" Mini added.

"Arigato, Gemini… Loke" she thanked her spirits who smiled at their owner's happiness.

"You're Welcome Lucy!" Gemini said before going back to the spirit world. "Anytime Princess" Loke pushed his blue tinted glasses up and grinned at her.

Lucy frowned remembering how Natsu would do that whenever they won in a battle. "What's wrong Lucy?" the Exceed hovered a few inches from her face.

She jumped back in surprise before flushing since she forgot all about the Exceed being there.

"N-Nothing Happy" she gave him a half-hearted smile not wanting to tell him about what she was thinking because she was pretty sure the cat would tease her.

"It's not bad to miss Natsu you know?" she stared at Happy.

'When did he become sensitive to these things?' she thought.

"He IS your best friend right? I know how you feel…" Happy bowed his head slightly.

Lucy on the other hand blushed a bright shade of red. "R-Right, THAT'S why I miss him" she stuttered trying to contain these feelings that began to rise up from the pit of her stomach.

She pushed the blush down when the Exceed raised his head and eyed her questioningly.

But before he could investigate further a crash came from the opposite side of the conjoined rooms.

That part of the room had a crater in it that could fit two carriages.

In the center of the crater emerged Amelie, not a scratch on her or her clothes as she propelled herself with raw magic off the hole and next to a shocked Lucy.

"Wow, you're strong" Lucy tried complimenting the girl without looking slightly scared of her.

"Does that mean you doubted me?" she glared at the Stellar Spirit Mage who shrunk back in fear.

"No! That's not what I meant! I'm trying to compliment you! I was surprised!" Lucy held her hands in front of her face in protest and to protect herself if she decided to hit her.

Happy shakily clung to Lucy's arm; the woman could be scarier than Erza!

"Good…" the girl turned away and crossed her arms like a child who didn't get what she wanted.

Lucy and Happy sweatdropped.

"Ok?" Lucy said. 'And Natsu calls me weird…' she thought.

"Manage to stay alive now did you?" the other girl, Miki, said walking over to with her arms crossed like Amelie but to top it off a cold stare.

'How did I end up with two Erza's? At least Erza was nicer' Lucy sighed at her thought.

"Come on, we'd better set up camp… I don't think they'd let us sleep on a bed or something since there are no beds around. Unless you'd rather stay out here in the cold and freeze to death" she scoffed.

Lucy went along with her plan, Happy still clutched her arm in fear, but it didn't look like Amelie was going to budge.

"Well?" Miki offered, she was reaching her limit of hospitality but she saw herself in Amelie and was curious.

Amelie huffed and followed them.

'This is going to be a LONG night' Lucy thought before sighing for the nth time that day.

{oOoOo~ With Natsu, at about the same time as Lucy's fight. You just know he'll go overboard right? Well… Let's see ~oOoOo}

"Snow Dragon's Frozen Elbow!"

Natsu could hear the twins going up against the hair mage and the mimicry mage but found it hard to focus on his own fight.

'Why do I feel so uneasy? Like something is missing? Like there is somewhere else I should be? Like something isn't right?' he dodged a swing of his enemy's club.

'Why am I not thinking of beating this guy instead?' he snapped himself out of his thoughts and lit himself on fire.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" [Or Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon whatever floats your boat]

He ran up the huge club and punched the guy in the face with his flaming fist.

Teebo endured the hit and swung the Kanabo at Natsu who slammed against a wall.

Natsu jumped off the wall and prepared for his breath attack.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" [Or Roar of the Fire Dragon, someone tell me which one it is?]

The opponent's club was burnt to ashes and he wept over his beloved Kanabo.

Natsu grinned and turned around. "We did- Oh right…" he caught himself mid-sentence and his grin fell.

"Happy and Lucy…" he whispered. 'That's what's bothering me' he thought again.

"Natsu-nii! We beat the hairy girl and the Lipstick dude [Flare and Kurohebi]" Mikaila called to him but stopped when she reached him.

"Why're you sad Natsu-nii?" she asked quietly. "Yeah, why aren't you smiling? You won…" Andromeda added in sync with her sister.

Natsu looked at Mikaila and Andromeda. They were so young, TOO young, to be here. He blamed the council but decided to look after them while he was there like he looked out for Romeo, and his guildmates.

"Nothing. Hey, it's getting dark. Let's camp out!" he grinned. The girls smiled up at him and smiled nodding at his suggestion.

Natsu looked at the stars and remembered Lucy. 'Happy… Lucy, let's win this and get out of here' he smiled and lead the two girls towards a clearing where they would set up camp leaving the workers to bring out the losing mages.

{oOoOo~ With the two _lucky girls_ I cut off yesterday… And yes I mean yesterday as in I wrote that chapter yesterday because it's two in the morning! What I do for you readers… [Lucy: Cut it out already! You'll never get it done! You need to SLEEP!] Fine, I'll listen to Lucy… =May 4, 2012= After the time I agreed with Lucy and slept on it I took a… Long Vacation?... And as I was saying, With the two I cut off yesterday. And I blame YOU Lucy [Lucy: Hey!] Ignore Lucy and this line if you can, oh wait… it's too late for that :3 ~oOoOo}

They found themselves in a room with forest like surroundings, both bearing their emotionless look they stood up and looked around.

A chill went through the air as a figure appeared in the middle of the clearing.

"Who are you…" Catherine pointed her dagger at the new comer.

The glow around him disappeared and a guy with spikey black hair, a silver sword necklace, pants, and shoes stared back at them. That's right… he's shirtless. Well who do YOU know is shirtless and wears a silver sword necklace?

"I am Gray Fullbuster, who are YOU?" he asked.

"Cathy, and this is my partner Lucille" Lucille's brow rose up in curiosity.

"Umm… Gray?" Lucille started. Gray regarded her with an emotionless stare allowing her to continue.

"You're not wearing a shirt" Gray looked down at himself and yelled in surprise.

The ends of Cathy and Lucille's mouths twitched up while watching Gray trying to find his shirt.

The usually cold girls held in a laugh. Gray is looking for his missing shirt… who wouldn't laugh?

"The first two teams to pass the first round is: Natsu Dragneel, Mikaila Victoria Cress, and Serena Andromeda Cress along with Lucy Heartfilia and a cat, Miki Yamamoto, and Amelie!" a speaker erupted from a wall.

"It seems we've missed something" Gray stated bluntly.

"For those who have just come from being teleported welcome to The Ultimate S-Class Trial of Fiore!" an announcer said.

A make believe crowd went wild.

"You were chosen by the Council itself to participate in this test to find the final 18 who will be Fiore's official S-Class. There are two rounds and the first and second match up is over. We have two matches next and the last for the day!" they listened trying to get as much information as possible

"No one we know is in the next two matches so I suggest we set up camp" Cathy said commandingly.

Lucille nodded but retained her cold gaze.

"Since you're my team mates I'll cooperate" Gray added. Lucille and Cathy directed their glares at him but he shrugged it off, he got more than his share of glares from Erza and Natsu.

He walked off in attempt to gather things for the camp.

"So you made it past the first round eh Flame Brain?" he scoffed. "See you in the final 18…"

{oOoOo~ On the next episode of The Ultimate S-Class Trial we go to the next day of the First round… Anyone who hasn't been introduced here or in the first chapter will be in either the 3rd or 4th chapter but for now I need to sleep ~oOoOo}

Lucy: Stayed up late again?

Random: Inspiration only comes at night, and it's once again 2 in the morning -,-

Thanks to…

White Snowy Princess for the offer to help, it's much appreciated. You can help me with the next tortur- I mean chapter, yeah chapter…

Wasabi-kun because talking to you about inspiration inspired me :D Ironic? Thanks to you I finished this thing!

And Everyone who sent in their OCs Sorry if I forgot you there are too many of you to remember *sweatdrops at my own stupidity* ^,^'

Natsu will eat all flames :P LOL

See the buttons down there? Yes I mean THAT! And THAT! Push if you wanna I'm going to bed…


	4. Chapter 3: Round One: Day 2

Random: It's time for the torture to begin -,-

Mikaila: She means chapter…

Random: Chap 3- *OWW! Arm cramp, Hand cramp* Ugh, the things I go through for you readers…

Lucy: She's grumpy today *Sweatdrop*

Random: School is starting in 3 weeks! Of course I'm grumpy… and I have to get something that's called a beta reader? Or something? Cause: Spelling. I always hated spelling… And another thing… I have no idea what to do in this chapter… I'm just winging it

*And cue everyone sweatdropping*

Mikaila: I feel so sorry for everyone who happens to be in this chapter…

Lucy: Why?

Mikaila: Whenever she wings it… it becomes fluffy and you don't want to know what happens when she gets fluffy…

Gray and Erza: O_O God help me…

Andromeda: *sigh* she owns only the idea for this story along with Mikaila, Jason, and I…

Random: Sad but true… Does anyone know what happens after Yukino appeared outside of the boarding house of the Fairy Tail team in the Grand Magic Games? I wanna know! .

Mikaila: Story time… yippie?

{oOoOo~ Nowhere in particular, in the very much secret Ultimate S-Class Trial stadium that even the authoress does not know of its location. The idiots of the council- Umm… I mean. People of the Magic Council that care for the safety of the people of Fiore… were watching as the Trial was being held far away from them so that the mages in the Trial wouldn't be tempted to knock some sense into them ~oOoOo}

"Day two of the Ultimate S-Class trial and the teams going to the next round are: Natsu Dragneel, Serena Andromeda Cress, and Mikaila Victoria Cress. Lucy Heartfilia along with a cat, Amelie, and Miki Yamamoto. And Gray Fullbuster, Catherine Anne Tsukiyomi, and Lucille Vanessa Caltech" the announcer said still high on energy.

"Everything is going according to plan…" Guran Doma smirked menacingly.

"Guran… Are you sure this is what you want to do? There are many strong mages in this 'Game' you are administering, we cannot lose such valuable allies… even… that girl" Krios insisted.

"I know Krios… though she is an important ally especially with her hidden power and the issue of her mother she must prove herself. And besides, this test will make her stronger than she has ever been with every battle her skill improves and like the young pupil of Charyne once her power is revealed there will be no need for us to worry about the fate of Fiore" Guran explained.

"Though I will not say it more than once… we need these Mages, they are from time to time more useful than we of the Council" the other council members nodded in agreement

{oOoOo~ Team 3, umm… I have no idea what to say but I know Gray (and you do to don't deny it) has stripped more than once already in this battle ~oOoOo}

Gray wiped the sweat off his forehead. "Not a very challenging group are they?" he scoffed.

"The losing team is Evergreen, Sherry Blendi, and Ichiya" the announcer added.

As the medical team dragged the unconscious Mages out of the room their team regrouped. "One down… another one to go…" Gray crossed his arms.

"Gray…" Gray looked at Cathy and rose a brow in confusion.

"Your clothes…" Gray panicked and looked down at himself but found that he had been wearing his shirt and Jeans. He glared at the two Blue Pegasus Girls who were trying to prevent themselves from giggling like a bunch of school girls.

"The look on your face was so… PRICELESS!" Cathy finally broke out laughing, Lucille followed shortly after her.

Gray looked at the two puzzled by their actions before shrugging it off. "Girls…"

Little did he know that he had made two usually cold and strict S-Class Mages laugh so hard that even the Council (who were watching them) had looked surprised.

{oOoOo~ Meanwhile Jellal and Erza had gotten over their awkwardness (thanks to a little coaxing from Misha who knew Jellal loved the Requip Mage since childhood)… Oops, I've said too much O,o… Misha: first official Jerza fan in Crime Sorciere ~oOoOo}

"I have a bad feeling about this 'Trial' of sorts" Jellal said while dodging a metal arm that belonged to a certain Gajeel Redfox.

"I do too… But let us discuss this after this battle" Erza Requipped to her Heaven's Wheel armor and lashed at Yuka Suzuki (big browed guy from Lamia Scale) with her swords.

"Dance my blades…" she yelled as dozens of swords pelted him and before anyone could bat an eyelash he was down for the count.

With the swipe of a hand the ground under the very beat up Gajeel fell and he was carried away by the medics.

"Well done…" Erza smiled.

"I did my best not to seriously injure a member of your guild" Jellal smiled back at her.

They just stood there looking at each other with smiled on their faces.

"Ahem… Guys?"

Until Misha bounded over trying her best not to trip when she walked towards them.

"Yes Misha?" Jellal asked the girl politely.

"You wanted to talk about how you felt bad about the trial right? Or did I ruin a moment? I'm sorry, continue flirting with each other so that one of you can finally have the guts to tell the other you like… no scratch that… love them" she jested merrily.

The other two seemed to be able to prevent themselves from blushing but it didn't stop them from wondering…

"Right, doesn't it spike your curiosity that though this Trial is for the Council to Determine the best of the best in Fiore they didn't tell the Guild Masters about it… and if they had told the Guild Masters they would have told the participants beforehand?" Jellal and Erza pondered the information.

"They would never do something like that…" Jellal clarified.

"Unless they had a different intension from the beginning" Erza said bluntly.

"_What is this Trial REALLY for?" they thought…_

{oOoOo~ I'm sorry for the short battle scenes but once I get to the ending there will be so much action you'd forget about this first part of the story… Back to the event at hand… Everyone was sleeping in their confines, or so they thought… ~oOoOo}

_Natsu…_

He sat there staring at the stars for the second time in a row. He had realized he missed Lucy and Happy which in turn made him feel uneasy, but he missed Lucy in particular.

To be honest he had felt this before… In those particular nights he would sneak into her apartment and sleep in her bed just to be near her… to take in her strawberry scent… and Happy would be right there with him at the edge of the bed.

But there was no escape from the crystal box of a room they were in. He sighed and continued looking up at the stars trying to figure things out and sort out his thoughts.

"Can't sleep?" Mikaila asked crawling next to him on his perch on top of a small hill. The preteen had heard about the infamous Lucy Heartfilia from Natsu and knew of his feelings for her though the Dragon Slayer himself had yet to discover it.

"Yeah… I miss Lucy and Happy…" he added the exceed so it won't sound suspicious.

"Right, but you and I know you miss Lucy more than you let on… and I know you're not as dense as everyone thinks" Natsu looked at the girl shocked.

For such a young girl she was more mature than most, and Natsu knew better than to lie to her. She was one of the few people who understood him (being a Dragon Slayer herself), but the one who knew Natsu best was Lucy, a close second would be Happy or Gildarts then the Cress twins would come in third.

"Can't lie to you now can I?" he chuckled.

"Yup, so tell me about Lucy Heartfilia… and I may be able to help you" she smiled and laid down on her stomach

"Lucy… is Lucy. She's a great friend, slightly (*cough* VERY *cough*) vain, she's really strong but thinks otherwise, she's smart… the smartest of the group, she's pretty, she's a good writer, and she's friendly and caring… She's different from anyone else. There's something about her that separates her from the rest of the people I've met. She loves her Stellar Spirits, she always orders strawberry milkshake when she goes to the guild in the morning, she gets annoyed whenever Happy and I barge into her apartment and throws cute little tantrums before ultimately giving up and writing her novel or cooking something or making tea, there are times though when she kicks us out. It's fun to go on missions with her and Happy. Ever since I brought her to Fairy Tail she's changed in many ways (in good ways), she's grown up and we're really close. She understands me better than anyone else… I can't imagine living without Lucy, no one can ever replace her because she already has a special place in my life that's hers and hers alone you know what I mean?" Mikaila blinked in amazement.

"Well Natsu I can't say I don't know what it's like. It can only be one thing though…" Mikaila finally said with a calm expression.

"What is it?" Natsu questioned.

"I'll let you figure that out… I'm going to bed. Get some sleep ok Natsu-nii?" she crawled back next to her sister and fell fast asleep.

Natsu went back to staring at the stars.

"I wonder what Lucy is doing?"

_Lucy…_

She listened to Amelie and Miki's discussion absentmindedly drawing on the soil with a stick.

"For the doubles round we should use more melee since that's your specialty and I'll use my Scythe as more of a normal weapon enhanced by Light or Wind magic…"

Happy laid down on Lucy's head, fish in his mouth, snoring loudly and mumbling an incoherent "Carla" every now and again.

Lucy giggled and found the habit incredibly sweet of the Exceed.

She finished her drawing and almost gasped at what she had scribbled in the soil.

_:3 :3 Natsu Dragneel :3 :3 Natsu Dragneel :3 :3 Natsu Dragneel :3 :3_

She erased it and blushed light pink.

"Are you ok Lucy? You're looking red" Miki asked concerned for her new blonde friend.

"I'm fine…" Lucy insisted.

"Aww, she's probably thinking of someone special aren't you? Does widdle wucy have a boyfwend?" Amelie teased. Her blush deepened to a vibrant crimson.

"N-no, I'm just tired… I'm going to sleep" Amelie pouted.

"You're no fun" she huffed and crossed her arms.

Lucy rolled her eyes and thought of how much the girl reminded her of Natsu

'Natsu…' she thought slipping into a makeshift hammock and putting Happy in a smaller hammock next to hers.

"What's this feeling? It can't be…" she said to herself before falling asleep.

{oOoOo~ This Chapter was shorter than the rest… I guess it's because I rushed it… Sorry about that. But we did get some NaLu action right? And a little of JeRza on the side? ~oOoOo}

Mikaila: See what happens when she wings it?

Andromeda: Oh but she planned it too since she DID add "That Teaser"…

Random: RIGHT! If you noticed "That Teaser" Congratulations you get a cyber-Frappuccino from cyber-Starbucks! \m/ ~o~ \m/ and if you don't want that you can just have a cyber-cupcake ^_^…

Andromeda: YAY! CUPCAKES!

Random: NO! Bad Andromeda… Those cupcakes are for the readers!

Andromeda: Aww! Just one?

Random: No…

Andromeda: *Pleading :3 Cute face*

Random: You know that doesn't work on me Andromeda…

Andromeda: *sigh* I know…

Random: So how was my winging it?

Lucy: Ok? I guess…

Random: You're so mean Lucy ):

Natsu: Cyber- Cupcake! Can I have one?

Random: *sweatdrops* A little late there Natsu?

Natsu: Aww, no more cupcakes?

Random: Tell you what… If this story gets about… 20 reviews I'll give these people Cyber-Cupcakes Deal?

Andromeda and Natsu: YAY! CUPCAKES! REVIEW PLEASE! FOR THE LOVE OF CUPCAKES!

Random: and I'll give Erza the biggest Strawberry Cheesecake EVER!

Erza: Strawberry Cheesecake? *drools* REVIEW OR PERISH!

Random: Thank you for…

Favoriting this story

Story Alerting this story

Reviewing this story

Reading this story

Seeing the name of this story on search and thinking about reading it but deciding not too

Even the last one makes me happy

I will put Jerza in the next chappie… but til then keep it RaNdOm ;)


	5. Chapter 4: Round One: Day 3

Random: Yo, This is the next chappie (no duh). If you're wondering about why this chapter has become a terrible mess… let's say I'm trying to shake something off…

Writer's Block: You will NEVER shake me off… NEVEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRR!

Random: Oh shut it… I'm winging it again so if this chapter goes further downhill than it did in the last one could some of you perhaps HELP me? I swear every chapter is torture… -,- I might not be able to write any Jerza here… There is too many OC X OC going on along with some NaLu. The next chapter might have a microscopic piece of anti-NaLi, you won't even notice it… I hope. I have nothing against Lisanna, she's nice. I have problems with anti- NaLu ships though…

Andromeda: It's her low self-esteem actually. She has no Ego or Pride whatsoever (well except maybe when performing) and she seriously needs an Ego boost…

Random: Wish Drew (Pokémon) would hand me some Ego… it needs to be deflated anyways along with his arrogance…

Mikaila: Isn't Jason being revealed today?

Random: *Perks up* Oh so you only think about Jason now huh? Yes, Jason IS going to be revealed today… He's very important to the story and to Mikaila! But mostly to Mikaila *snickers*

Andromeda: Disregard what she's saying here… Honestly it's like you're handing out spoilers today

Random: Well I've got no idea what to write so this conversation is a way for me to stall while I think of something…

Erza: Do I get my big Strawberry Cheesecake now?

Random: No, the reviews haven't even reached 20 yet… I think the reviews are lessening. What's going on huh readers? I know the story sucks but can't you give me a hint here I wanna improve? :3

Andromeda and Natsu: And we still want a CUPCAKE!

Random: I'll give Happy a lifetime supply of fish if this story will EVER reach 50 reviews (which it will not so I'm not so worried…

Happy: Hey! But sadly it's true…

Random: BE QUIET CAT! *rain cloud above head*

Mikaila: Happy you've deflated whatever miniscule amount of Pride she had left!

Happy: and?

Mikaila: That just means there is less of a chance of you getting your fish…

Happy: …

Random: What's the point… Chapter umm… what chapter are we at?

Lucy: *sigh* bakas… Chapter 4

Random: I won't even comment on that Lucy… Chapter 4, I do not own Fairy Tail and the OCs I borrowed from other people…

{oOoOo~ Let's get this show on the road, the next day… Let's check up on our favorite couple shall we? ~oOoOo}

_Natsu…_

Mikaila and Andromeda were playing tag in the background [do thirteen year olds still play those games? Some do…]

"Lucy… Happy…" he couldn't understand why he missed his blonde partner and an aching pain had settled in his heart the previous night after a moment dedicated to his thoughts after his chat with Mikaila of course.

He couldn't decipher just what the brunette wanted him to figure out for himself, it had taken most of the night for him to conclude that it had something to do with Lucy since Mikaila had kindly pointed it out to him last night.

He looked over at Mikaila hiding on top of a tree knowing her sister wouldn't find her there or if she did she wouldn't be able to climb the tree.

He chuckled at the devious girls antics before remembering a conversation they had earlier that morning.

"_You didn't sleep Natsu-nii! I told you to sleep! Great now I sound like a mom" she huffed._

"_You sound like, when you scold Jason for flirting with you" Andromeda giggled. Mikaila blushed and glared at her sister. "Andromeda!" she reprimanded. _

"_Who's Jason?" he raised his brow._

"_Well? Aren't you going to tell him Mikaila?" Andromeda smirked. "J-Jason is m-my best friend that I want as more than a friend, but you wouldn't understand that… Or who knows maybe you would" she stuttered before laughing nervously._

Natsu thought it over. It made sense to him but what was more than a friend? Someone who you want to have as more than a friend. _"Who knows maybe you would"_ her voice echoed through her head.

"Lucy…" he whispered in realization.

_Lucy…_

She sneezed. Her brain was filled with thoughts about a certain pink haired Dragon Slayer. She had developed a rather empty feeling at the pit of her stomach, and she wasn't dense it was like the romance novels she had read.

She was in love.

No doubt about it now. It all made sense to her now. Why she had blushed when Natsu said she was the best during the Nirvana incident, why she had reacted weirdly to Mira saying Natsu liked her, why she found it adorable when she found him sleeping in her bed after a long day, and many other questions that have been left unanswered.

Unlike our favorite Fire Dragon Slayer she knew how why she had been feeling the way she was and it worried her. "Natsu is Natsu… He wouldn't be able to know love if it hit him with a brick" she laughed at her thoughts and sighed staring at the next room over. The cube had sunk to a different level meaning they've lost their match and the room across theirs has won a spot in the next round like her team did.

"Natsu…" she said in a hushed voice knowing if happy heard she would have gotten the teasing of a lifetime. She trusted him, he would make it to the top and she would too then she'd see him grinning at her all cheery like he usually was and they'd go back to the guild with Happy. She wouldn't jeopardize their friendship by telling him.

Little did she know the situation was far worse than she had expected and Natsu wouldn't be wearing his signature grin once they figured out what was REALLY going on…

{oOoOo~ In a different cube room. Pretty much everyone knew what was going on by then… A not so oblivious couple and a boy was awaiting their challengers ~oOoOo}

"I wish they'd just come on out and fight like a man already…" the girl huffed.

[Great I've created the female version of Elfman, you know this won't end well… Let me fix that…]

The Seventeen year old was wearing a white halter top, long black jeans, and white glass high heels. Yeah you heard me… Glass, like Cinderella. She had raven colored hair that matched her eyes in contrast to her white skin. The short and rather child looking Second Generation Water Dragon Slayer was growing impatient. As we all are…

The male half of the couple scoffed at her remark and flicked his brown hair in a slightly arrogant way.

[And now I've created another Drew Hayden -,-' *Sweatdrop* One Drew is enough thank you very much…]

He glanced at his team mate and regretted acting sarcastic. "You should really calm down Hinagiku" the girl smiled faintly at him. "I know… you always say that Edge" she said in a hushed voice.

The Eighteen year old boy was wearing a black sleeveless shirt, jeans, a long white jacket, and black sneakers. Just to remind you of what he looks like, the lightning mage was tall with spikey brown hair that matched his eyes. This was the guy who was like Elfman…

[It figures since his partner is like a female Elfman -.-]

"I get it; you two are secretly a couple. If not you should just get together already" they glared at the boy.

[Random: GASP! Mi-KAI-la *sing song voice*/ Mikaila: Oh shut up…]

He was barely fourteen, though he looked fourteen. His black hair looked very much like Gray and it was accompanied by sleek silver eyes. He was wearing a black, blue, and white plaid polo over a white V-neck shirt, black jeans, and black and blue vans. The Solid Script and Snow Mage had his blue magic pen in his jean pocket.

"Just be quiet Jason…" Edge crossed his arms. He knew he felt more for Hinagiku than friendship, but behind his sarcastic, stubborn, and lone demeanor he was scared to do anything about it. Hinagiku had seen that side of him, when he was shy. He cared about her. It didn't matter if she didn't feel the same way, as long as she's happy Edge is happy.

Hinagiku on the other hand HAD felt the same way. Everyone in Siren Song knew she liked him… no, LOVED him like he did her. Consider them the Bisca and Alzack of Siren Song. That said they didn't want to jeopardize their friendship for an unrequited feeling. [Sound familiar?]

Jason had made his fair share of fun out of the awkwardness of the two "Lovebirds" as he called them but he would be a Hypocrite if he told them off. He looked up at the cube one level higher than his where a certain brown haired girl was sticking her tongue out at her "sister" from the treetops. He chuckled with his mouth closed.

He wondered whether the girl would be exposed though, would she be able to sneak away from the council after this with her "sister" and go back to "her guild" with all of the secrets she kept unscathed. He wondered if she told anyone, if she remembered him, if she somehow knew he was still looking out for her, and if she ever looked for him after Charyne had left her atop the snowy mountain screaming from the top of her lungs.

He was there watching her sob though it was painful for him to leave her be in her state. Charyne had given him specific orders and he followed them precisely, he wouldn't have been much help anyway considering his Magic. He stayed in the shadows and watched her grow up, doing whatever he could to protect her from the sidelines. He was even able to enter this trial thanks to his good friend Doranbolt (Mest).

Suddenly the cube he was in escalated and settled beside _hers_. His eyes widened and he hid himself further into the trees away from _her_.

Hinagiku and Edge regarded him with a puzzled stare. "What had come over the Mage that made him tense and sent waves of depression spiraling around the area he tread on?" they thought simultaneously.

The wall behind Jason had slid down and their cube connected with the cube across theirs [NOT _her_ cube ok?]. Three women stood in the opposite box glaring at the three who were still slightly flustered.

Edge recognized the two women from Fairy Tail because they were in the Weekly Sorcerer at least once or twice but Hinagiku was the one who pointed out the last woman… or should they say girl.

They were up against Cana Alberona, Juvia Lockser, and Millianna.

{oOoOo~ Meanwhile, the final group we are going to unveil in this fanfic [thank GOD!] is through to the second round thanks to their team work. ~oOoOo}

Two girls and a guy. Three people with uncanny resemblance when it comes to the source of their problems. You could feel the Angst radiating off of them.

The first girl was twenty so she wasn't really a girl. Her name was Crystal Fellmint. She had Dark Blue eyes, wavy Brown hair [like most girls in this competition so far], and pale skin. She was wearing a black and white lace dress and high black boots. Her pink Lamia Scale symbol was tucked away from sight on her right foot. Her Jewel Magic had taken out the unknown mage she was up against. She was kind as much as the other two were concerned but she had a dark past that she had shared with them.

She remembered last night vividly…

_They laughed at a joke she had made._

"_I haven't laughed like that since my wife died…" the women were silent upon hearing the man say that._

_His name was Kazu Kenzo Kiroko. He was exceptionally tall with slightly pale skin, messy black hair that covered his brown eyes. He wore a light blue kimono and a dark blue hakama, white socks, and brown sandals. His blue Griffin's Claw guild mark was on the back of his neck. He could turn anything into a clay like state and defeated the plant mage from Fairy Tail easily [How Jet was chosen as one of the strongest in Fiore? A hoax is the most probable answer but who knows?]._

"_I'm sorry…" she said smiling at him sympathetically. He shrugged. "We all have our dark pasts…" he brushed it off. "How did she… die?" the other woman asked._

_Her name was Shiruku Akarui Egao. She was tall with straight black hair that went down to her knees, light purple eyes, and like everyone else she was pale. She was wearing a short-sleeved black gothic dress that reached her thigh, long white sock, and black pumps. Her Blue Pegasus was printed in Purple and was situated proudly on the right side of her neck. The Seventeen year old was protective which causes her to do her best to defend others in battle using her Sonic Magic effectively to defeat the obese looking guy who used Pict Magic [Again how Reedus made it to the best of the best enough to be chosen by the council no one knows? Maybe the author is just pulling out people from Fairy Tail since no one sent in OCs who would lose in the games? But who wants to lose right?]. Through the two days they've known each other Crystal had found out that she had a larger than she lets on crush on Hibiki Laytis one of the Trimens of her guild._

"_She was killed in a fight with a black dragon known as Acnologia…" Crystal and Shiruku gasped at the familiarity. "You know of the dragon?" he asked. "One of my guild mates went after the dragon and died as well" Shiruku winced, scorn evident in her voice. "My mother challenged the dragon and has been in a coma ever since" they looked at Crystal understandingly. _

"_Let's make a pact… together, we will defeat the black dragon"_

They hadn't spoken to each other the next morning but they knew they were all just preparing for the next fight so that when they were free they would seek Acnologia and kill him.

If only they knew how close he already was…

{oOoOo~ Woah! How will they fair against Neko Lover and the two Fairy Beauties? Pasts are revealed and the teams are out! But what are these secrets Mikaila is hiding? Find out in the next chappie when Round two of "The Ultimate S-Class Trial" begins! ~oOoOo}

Mikaila: You're suddenly in a good mood…

Random: Well I finally got this story on track! By accident…

Andromeda: Good for you!

Random: I KNOW! No more torture!

Jason: I can finally say stuff since I was revealed…

Random: JASON! *Hugs*

Jason: Ok… let go now Ga- *Random covers his mouth*

Random: I told you never to call me that!

Mikaila: Well it is your na- *Covers her mouth as well*

Random: Hey, if I switch my hands does that count as them kissing? *smirks*

*Jason and Mikaila blush*

Random: How cute their blushing! :3

Andromeda: Aww…

*Jason and Mikaila bite Random's hand*

Random: Owwie! No cupcakes for you two lovebirds…

*Jason and Mikaila glare at Random*

Andromeda: Cupcake/Life time supply of Fish/Huge Strawberry Cheesecake bribe is still on so REVIEW PLEASE! :3

Random: That's all folks ;) Keep it RaNdOm…


	6. Chapter 5: Round Two: Day 1

Random: Well now I have to start all over, I typed this earlier but my dad deleted it -.- Blah blah blah, now I have to give cupcakes to the characters in the story that I do not own in any way. Cupcakes for all…

Andromeda: CUPCAKE!

Random: Oh and for Erza… *Crane drops a huge strawberry cheesecake the size of a two-story building*

*Everyone's jaw drops*

Erza: … THANK YOU! *HUGS Random very VERY tightly*

Random: E-Erza, C-Can't BREATH! *Erza lets go of Random…*

Erza: … THANK YOU! *HUGS the readers very VERY tightly*

Random: *sweatdrops* sorry viewers, you're on your own…

Happy: One step closer to my lifetime supply of FISH!

Random: One step closer to the FINALE!

Happy & Random: *Dances around in circles*

*Erza drools and eats her cake slowly*

*Andromeda and Natsu drool and eat their cupcakes like pigs*

Mikaila: *sigh* am I the only sane one here?

Jason: Not really…

Mikaila: Oh hey Jason…

Jason: Hey…

Mikaila: When do you think they'll stop?

Jason: I'd say in about five seconds…

Mikaila: Why (5…) five (4…) seconds? (3…) What's (2…) going to- *Jason kisses Mikaila on the cheek and leaves calmly*

*Everyone freezes*

Happy, Andromeda, and Random: You LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKE each other *snickers*

Mikaila: *blushes* Shut up! *leaves the room*

Andromeda: Chapter 5 everyone! The beginning of the Second Round!

Random: And so it begins! *grin grin* Don't forget to vote on the poll which OC is your favorite! NOT YOUR OC OK!... I give you… Chapter Five!

{oOoOo~ Round two for the contestants! How did the last group do against the three ladies? Well, let's see if they made it to the next round shall we? Sorry about the fact that they don't have any fight scenes but that will be in the finale where SOMETHING happens. But for now on to the annoyi- I mean responsible people of the council ~oOoOo}

"And so the teams that are on to round two are: Team L.A.M. (Lucy, Amelie, and Miki), Team N.A.M. (Natsu, Andromeda, and Mikaila), Team G.L.C. (Gray, Lucille, and Cathy), Team J.E.M. (Jellal, Erza, and Misha), Team H.E.J. (Hinagiku, Edge, and Jason [who sighed in relief since Mikaila wouldn't hear his name being announced and his cover wouldn't be blown]), Team C.S.K. (Crystal, Shiruku, and Kazu)…" The announcer enumerated as Guran Doma tapped his fingers against the long table impatiently.

"Guran… She's through, what do we do?" a whine came from across the table beside the Lacrima vision they were currently watching.

"I told you Krios, we let her do what she wants. There is no point in preventing the inevitable. We will deal with her when the time comes. Until then we also need to keep an eye on Redfox, Dragneel, Cress, Marvel, Eucliffe, and Cheney" he stood up and roamed the room.

"What can we possibly do about the Ci-" Guran covered Krios's mouth.

"Shh… We know nothing of the event, understand?" he insisted and walked out of the room.

{oOoOo~ It seems everyone is keeping secrets. If you didn't notice this is similar to THE TEASER from a couple chapters back. The one who is able to guess what it means or what is about to happen because of it (or whoever gets close enough to it) gets a very very BIG Cyber-cupcake ;) ~oOoOo}

{/*~*~*~*\\ Team J.E.M. /*~*~*~*\\}

They were sitting down in the cube with nothing to do when the wall to the right slid down.

They got into position.

"Who's there?" Erza asked in an authoritative voice.

"A man knows how we are going to fight during the second round" Elfman crossed his arms. Ren and Eve of Blue Pegasus stepped into the light behind him.

"Today's Second round is a Double Battle. The teams get to choose the pair they are pitting up against the enemy and the winning team gets to be S-Class in all of Fiore!" the fake crowd cheered in the background.

"Doesn't seem hard enough for an S-Class Trial…" Misha pointed out.

"They must be hiding something" Jellal added.

"Misha…" Misha looked at the scarlet haired woman.

"Let us fight together in this round…" she smiled at the girl and requipped to her Heaven's Wheel Armor.

"Right Erza" Misha smiled.

"In the 4th cube it's Ren Akatsuki and Eve Tearm versus Misha Lym Lockheart and Erza Scarlet! Battle Begin!"

They all prepared for the fight that was about to ensue and lunged at each other.

{/*~*~*~*\\ Team H.E.J. /*~*~*~*\\}

"Please not Mikaila" Jason chanted in his head.

"Now I really doubt my decision when I joined this competition" he said to himself.

The wall on the right slid down and Jason braced himself for their inevitable meeting.

"In the 5th box it's Hinagiku Crown Barsett and Edge Van Zeon versus Reyna Lloyd and Reynold Floyde"

He sighed in relief and sweatdropped at the same time.

"Ready to rock Edge?" Hinagiku stood up eager for the fight.

"When am I not?" Edge put a sarcastic smirk on and stood next to Hinagiku.

"This is bound to be interesting" Jason crossed his arms and watched expectantly.

"Battle Begin!"

{/*~*~*~*\\ Team C.S.K. /*~*~*~*\\}

The wall in front of them slid down.

They put a straight face on.

They had a reason to beat whoever opposes them and they would not lose sight of that, they were ready and they would protect each other.

Then they could defeat that blasted dragon.

"The fight in the 6th cube is Crystal Fellmint and Kazu Kenzo Kiroko versus Yuri Maine and Mori Maine"

"Let's do this" Crystal encouraged.

"Go Kazu! Go Crystal!" Shiruku cheered.

"Battle Begin!"

They roared and charged into battle.

{/*~*~*~*\\ Team J.E.M. /*~*~*~*\\}

"White Fury!"

Misha Dodged and sent the snow back at him inside of a twister.

Eve was trapped inside of the bruising twister.

"Eve!" Ren shouted poising to stop the twister when Erza lashed at him with her swords.

"Dance, my blades"

The swords pelted Ren who could hardly dodge them.

He and Eve were panting on the ground and they hadn't even put a bruise on Misha or Erza.

Erza summoned many blades and they shot at the two Trimen.

Ren tried to deflect them with air but Misha took away most of it as the swords sailed through the rest.

They braced themselves for their grueling end as the swords bombarded them.

"Are they dead?" Misha winced.

"No, just injured to some extent" Erza smirked knowingly.

"Impressive, you finished it faster than most but then again you ARE Erza Scarlet. They don't call you Titania for nothing" Jellal complimented.

"I try" they laughed.

"Eww, would you guys stop flirting already it's gross" Misha stuck out her tongue.

They smiled.

"And the winner of the 4th box, now known as the fourth team, is Jellal Fernandez, Erza Scarlet, and Misha Lym Lockheart"

"We did it! We're Fiore's S-Class! We're free!" Misha celebrated by herself and nearly tripped over a rock… again.

"I don't think so Misha… Something else is about to happen" Erza interjected.

{/*~*~*~*\\ Team H.E.J. /*~*~*~*\\}

"Roar of the Water Dragon!"

Hinagiku's dragon's roar hit the girl and soaked her.

"Ugh, do you have any idea how expensive this dress was?" she shot a fireball at her.

Hinagiku put it out with water.

"Honestly, how do these weaklings get here?" Jason said from the sidelines.

"Water Dragon's Fist" she punched the girl square on the nose.

"Oww! I just got my nose done" she sobbed.

"Tell your girlfriend to stop picking on my angel" Reynold shot water at Edge.

"Hah! Even strangers know you like each other" Jason teased.

"Shut up Jason!" They shouted in unison.

"And she is not my girlfriend" Electricity hopped from Edge's hand to Reynold's and he was ELECTRIFRIED.

"Water conducts Electricity" he said smugly.

Jason rolled his eyes.

Reyna passed out from all of her sobbing.

"These are all just weak posers" Hinagiku huffed.

"Posers that knew you guys not so secretly like each other" this comment earned Jason a punch on both arms.

"Would you give it a rest Jason" Edge said sitting down with him and Hinagiku.

"Yeah it's not like you don't not so secretly like someone" Hinagiku smirked.

"I have no idea what you two are talking about" he lied professionally.

"I believe she's talking about a girl. Short, about thirteen, slightly pale complexion, light blue eyes, Ice Dragon Slayer" Edge described.

Jason stopped himself from flinching.

"Come on Jason we see you staring at that girl when you think we're not looking" Hinagiku pushed.

"Who is she anyways?" Edge insisted.

Jason sighed.

"No harm in talking about it right?" he thought.

"That's Mikaila Victoria H. Cress. Student under the Snow Dragon Charyne. And for your information she has Icy Blue eyes with hints of silver. I knew her from when I was young…" he explained.

"That's it? Really?" Hinagiku said disbelievingly.

"Why do you stare at her?" Edge asked.

"A little too curious? It's not something I tell anyone. It's a touchy subject really…" they just waited for Jason to continue.

Jason chuckled.

"I found Mikaila one day in the forest when she was about Eight years old. She was sick and tired. Her parents had abandoned her in the forest to fend for herself since they had too many children to take care of so she only trusted herself and no one else. She took care of herself for a good two years before she stumbled a little ways from Charyne's cave in the mountains. That's where I found her laying there waiting to die because she couldn't find anything to eat or enough money to cure herself of her illness. I took her to Charyne's cave and ignored the protests of the Snow Dragon. I treated her wounds and made sure she ate properly, basically I mothered her until she got better. Charyne was impressed by her courage and so she trained her in the art of Dragon Slaying Magic. I just watched her and Charyne practice day after day. She worked hard and thanked me more than once for saving her. We became fast friends and I realized I felt more than friendship for the girl, she was already Ten years old by then and I was Eleven. And though I seemed too young to be feeling that way towards my best friend I kept quiet fearing rejection. One day Charyne told me she was leaving while Mikaila was out practicing her… she was practicing. I objected and asked her about Mikaila, what she would do without her. I didn't want her back on the streets hunting for food in the forest and ending up dying slowly covered in snow, not again, she has suffered enough. So Charyne told me to keep her safe, watch her from the sidelines, and not to interfere with her journey until she returns. So I kept an eye on her for all of this time and followed her until I ended up here" he explained to the stunned couple.

"I know, rough past. Anyway, that's why I stare" Jason leaned back against the wall and stared at her again.

She was still in the room to his right, it would have been so easy to knock on the wall and she'd see him. They would be together again, but he followed the dragon's orders and stayed out of her life.

"But when the time comes and she would need me more than anything else, I'll be there. Because I don't care what Charyne says, I will always protect her no matter what the consiquences" the couple smirked at his words but didn't tease.

In fact they understood him. He never old anyone else this story, about a boy who fell in love with a girl in the snow.

{/*~*~*~*\\ Team C.S.K. /*~*~*~*\\}

"Power of the jewels, Garnet and Diamond. The Lightning Bomb!"

The first boy, Yuri, passed out twitching because of the electricity.

"Yuri!" the boy's twin, Mori, charged at Kazu.

"Sink" he said simply and Mori sank into the soil beneath him.

"And the winner of the 6th box is Crystal Fellmint and Kazu Kenzo Kiroko!"

"YAY!" Shiruku cheered.

"We're S-Class of Fiore…" Kazu said panting. The last battle was tough.

"Yeah, and now we take out the black dragon…" Crystal added.

{oOoOo~ Woah! Some of Mikaila's big secret is revealed! That's right readers… that wasn't the secret. The secret is much, MUCH, bigger. And it will be revealed tomorrow in their battle against - ! Anti-NaLu may occur in the next chapter… be warned. It's tiny though. ~oOoOo}

Mikaila: I can't believe you almost revealed it!

Random: It was tempting…

Andromeda: *dreamily* Cuuuuuupcaaaaaaaake…

Random: O.o Ok?

Erza: *dreamily* Cheeeeeeeeeesecaaaaaaaaaake…

Random: O_O Freaky…

Mikaila: She owns nothing so review so she can start her favorite chapter…

Random: YAY! My fave chappie is next!

Happy: FISH!

Random: Keep it RaNdOm ;)

Happy: And keep reviewing so I can get my FISH!


	7. Chapter 6: Round Two: Day 2

Random: My Favorite Chapter! Let's Dance! *Just Dance Playing*

Mikaila: Dance Party!

Andromeda: Red One, Convict… Gaga!

Mikaila: I've had a little bit too much…

Random: Oh oh oh oh

Mikaila: All of the people start to rush

Random: Start to rush by!

Lucy: Ignore the authoress and her dirty dancing OC… wait, what?

*Spots Mikaila Dancing with Jason while singing with Random who was dancing with some guy*

Some Guy: What am I doing here?

Random: Just Dance, Gonna be ok. *Stops singing* Don't tell them who you are ok?

Some Guy: Ok…?

Mikaila: Is that who I think it is?

Random: Yep

Lucy: Who's the guy?

Random: *whispers something in Lucy's ear*

Lucy: Ohhhhh! Nice.

Random: I know…

Andromeda: K. Random Visitor Girl doesn't own "Just Dance" and Fairy Tail or some of the OCs. Understand?

Erza: *Eating Strawberry Cheesecake*

Random: You're not done yet?

Erza: That's how big it is…

Random: O_O

Mikaila: Just Dance is done… What next?

Random: Oh! I know! *Please don't stop the music plays*

Mikaila: It's getting late, I'm makin' my way over to my favorite place…

Andromeda: Umm, she doesn't own that either…

Random: I wanna take you away, let's escape into the chapter I give you chapter 6!

Mikaila: You should not refuse it, like the way she wrote this, don't stop please review this, vote for your favorite OC on Random's posted Poll, yes!

{oOoOo~ I know you want to check on the couple of the story but please wait so we can see what the dimwits- I mean intelligent (you get the point) members of the council like we always do ~oOoOo}

"Guran…"

"What is it now Krios? You are becoming very irritating…" Guran Doma turned to the elder and hissed.

"The guardian of Charyne's student has been strangely silent lately" he pointed out.

"Once again, I know that Krios. He is quiet because if he did anything with the girl there she would know of his quest to protect her. When will you give me useful information?" Guran sighed.

"The Thief is here as well" Guran's eyes widened.

"When did that criminal get here and what is he doing?" he nearly shouted.

"He came with the dragon… I have reason to believe he is a Dragon Slayer taught by Acnologia"

{oOoOo~ Dun,dun,DUUUUUUUNNNNNN! Remember the theif? You don't! Shame on you! Anyway you'll find out soon… meanwhile with the victors of cube 5 ~oOoOo}

"The teams who become S-Class are Team J.E.M., Team H.E.J., and Team C.S.K.! Day 2 of the Second round is on and we have half of your S-Class ready to fight and win this competition so let's start! First Match of the day is the 3rd cube!"

"So you're in the last battle?" Jason said to himself.

"Must be hard for you to fight with your new magic… I wonder though." He chuckled.

"I wonder what happens when Andromeda leaves today… and you'll be alone looking for that pesky thief" he looked over at her and her "twin sister".

"Good Luck with that… Mikaila"

{oOoOo~ To the double battles round! YAY! FINALLY! ~oOoOo}

[::::] Team G.L.C. [::::]

"The first match is Catherine Anne Tsukiyomi and Lucille Vanessa Caltech versus Trina Willow and Marianne Santi"

And like many times before the wall slid down revealing one blonde cheerleader and a brunette nerd, behind them an emo guy was leaning on the wall.

"Right, Open gate of the Hunting Dogs. Canes Venactici, Qaphsiel!" Lucille summoned.

Two large guard dogs snarled at the cheerleader who smirked.

Her blonde tresses grew and it waved at the dogs teasingly.

Cathy got her dagger ready and ice formed in her other hand.

The nerd, who she suspected was Marianne, seemed to shuffle nervously and hold out a pen with shaky hands.

"Battle Begin!"

[::::] Team L.A.M. [::::]

Lucy let Happy sleep in his hammock and looked over to the cube a little to the right.

The Pink haired Dragon Slayer was playing tag with two younger girls.

He was laughing.

Lucy smiled and watched as two cubes rose up between them.

"The next match is between Amelie and Miki Yamamoto versus Hibiki Laytis and Norris"

The Archive Mage of the Trimens flicked his hair and winked at Lucy.

"We meet again, Lucy Heartfilia" he greeted.

"Hi Hibiki" she waved.

"You like her don't you?" Amelie teased.

"I like all women Miss Amelie…" he bowed.

"You're such a playboy" she huffed and crossed her arms.

"Think what you want to think… Good Luck" he said before a computer like screen appeared in front of him, his fingers typed quickly on the keyboard.

"Battle Begin!"

[::::] Team N.A.M. [::::]

[This is the one you've been waiting for right? It really should be… *smirk*]

Natsu hid behind a tree and let the two girls look for him.

Across the field he could see Lucy looking over at him.

He smiled.

His heart seemed to jump for joy for reasons still unknown to him.

[Honestly? He still doesn't get it?]

Two cubes rushed in between them and he pouted.

He came out of his hiding place and saw Mikaila and Andromeda ready to attack the opponents as soon as the glass slides down.

He sat in the side lines.

"The last match of the Trial is between Serena Andromeda Cress and Mikaila Victoria Cress versus Lyon Vastia and… wait, they have not decided yet"

Three people seemed to be conversing in the other cube as the glass wall slid down.

Jura looked at the twins and departed from the other two who they deduced was Lyon and someone else…

"Ok, the opposing team is Lyon Vastia and-"

"Lisanna Strauss…" Mikaila echoed.

Natsu stared at the white haired girl disbelievingly.

"You are the girl Natsu-nii said was assumed to be dead but was actually in Edolas?" she asked regarding the girl with a glaring stare.

"I am…" she said while looking at Natsu as if to say 'Do you know these two? Why do they know about Edolas?'.

"I have nothing against you Lisanna-nee, but I have reason to believe you are interested in Natsu-nii" the girl blushed.

Andromeda seemed to want to stop her sister but you don't want to interfere with Mikaila's analyzing of enemies.

Natsu blinked at the girl's actions, wondering why she was so hostile with Lisanna.

"Pardon my presumptuousness, I was curious about you. I have heard of your victories through the announcements and couldn't wait to be pitted against you… I almost expected it when your name wasn't called to fight against the other teams…" Lisanna didn't even know how to respond to Mikaila's rambling.

Andromeda was worried. Mikaila had never spoken like she did. She had said some things in the manner she was speaking before when she talked about the thief but only during the times when she actually intended… Andromeda gasped… when she intended to kill.

Mikaila snapped herself out of her brooding; she really had to stop doing that. Her playful smirk appeared on her face as if nothing had happened.

"May the best Mage win…" she kept herself from hissing at the white haired woman and prepared to strike.

Andromeda seemed to notably relax when her tone had changed back to something resembling normalcy. She didn't know how to stop her sister when she felt ominous, only Mikaila could snap herself out of her brooding. That's one thing she couldn't cure…

Natsu was confused.

He wondered why Mikaila said those things in her tone of voice to Lisanna, he had never actually seen when Mikaila had been angry and Andromeda had but only once or twice. He didn't understand why the sweet, mature, and patient girl had nearly snapped at Lisanna.

"_I have nothing against you Lisanna-nee, but I have reason to believe you are interested in Natsu-nii"_

Her dark and menacing voice echoed through his mind like it was drilled into his brain. She had intentionally used her tone to make her threat stick to Lisanna's thoughts like a caution… like advice… like a… like a…

"Like a warning" Natsu concluded his thoughts aloud and watched Mikaila who was still staring at Lisanna.

"What are you up to?" he said to himself.

"Battle Begin!"

[::::] Team G.L.C. [::::]

The Celestial Hunting Dogs bit deep into her golden locks and pulled hard with their canines.

The cheerleader, who was actually named Trina, shrieked in pain.

A blazing script sailed towards Cathy who dodged it and hurled an Ice shard at Marianne.

The Ice shard hit the girl's pen and broke it in half.

Marianne was disqualified because she had no more magic to use against them.

Cathy ran over to Lucille who was still fighting Trina.

She cut the blonde's hair with her poisoned dagger and it shriveled up reached her shoulders instead of her mid-back.

The Celestial Hunting Dogs spat out a hairball and coughed.

Lucille laughed openly and let them go back to the spirit world.

"Lucille, have you noticed we laugh and smile so openly now?" Cathy shared.

"I do actually, I think it's actually kind of nice to be happy" Cathy nodded in agreement much to her shock.

Gray grinned as he approached them…

…in only his boxers.

"Gray…" he looked at Cathy who struggled to keep herself from laughing.

"Your clothes…" he looked down at himself and screamed looking for his clothes in the bushes and the trees while Lucille and Cathy laughed holding their stomachs.

Lesson Learned: It's good to be happy so don't hold back, live life because you only live once.

Other Lesson Learned: The way to make a serious girl laugh is to lend them an unconscious stripper. May be Gray or someone else, though I don't believe there are others funnier than Gray.

[::::] Team L.A.M. [::::]

Miki's Dark Blue- Black scythe slashed at the Trimen and was blocked by his Archive Screen.

Water jetted out from her Scythe and drenched Hibiki who slipped.

She quickly slashed at him with fire and the Trimen, Hibiki of the Hundred Night, fainted rather ungracefully.

Amelie dodged Norris's kick and grabbed his ankle throwing him at the wall enhanced by Raw Magic on her hands that looked sort of like Regulus in a way.

Lucy gaped at the two and sighed.

She wished she could be more powerful so that she could defeat enemies like they had, she wished she could be more useful, and most of all…

She wished that whenever she was in trouble she could defend herself instead of needing Natsu Dragneel to rescue her and fight her battles for her.

"Lucy! Let's pack our things! The Trial is over for us!" Amelie called.

"Coming!" she responded.

She looked at the Cube where said Dragon Slayer was, the other two cubes seemed to have dropped signaling their success.

The Dragon Slayer was conversing with only one of the two girls he was previously with which caused Lucy to wonder but she brushed it off.

"I promise, next time you won't have to fight for me… I'll be able to fight my own battles and I will fight by your side when the time comes." She smiled, satisfied at the goal she set and left to pack her things and to wake Happy.

They were leaving this despicable stadium…

If only she knew what awaited her.

[::::] Team N.A.M. [::::]

"Wings of the Snow Dragon!"

"Inferno Blast!"

Lyon shielded Lisanna and himself with Ice.

"Ice Make: Eagle!"

"Animal Soul: Tigress!"

Mikaila ate most of the eagles while Andromeda burned the rest with her Rainbow Fire.

Lisanna charged at Mikaila.

Andromeda tried burning her to slow her down and Lisanna ran through the flames with burns and blisters, but she kept charging at Mikaila.

Mikaila's face seemed to harden and she prepared to attack.

"Snow Dragon's Roar!" The snow pushed the shivering Lisanna (she was wearing a two piece out of tiger-skin) back.

They were breathing in short, shallow, gasps but Andromeda and Mikaila stood firm with heads held high and backs to each other. Andromeda was on the right and Mikaila was on the left facing the opponents.

Jura's eyes widened. They had let Lisanna face the twins with Lyon because they didn't seem very strong but the thirteen year olds had surprised them.

"Let's do it Andromeda…" Andromeda nodded knowing what Mikaila wanted to do.

They intertwined their hands that bore their Siren Song guild mark [Mikaila: Left \\ Andromeda: Right] facing each other and chanted a spell under their breath.

"Fire and Ice, That's impossible" Lisanna said disbelievingly. Natsu and Lyon seemed stunned as well.

But nevertheless they did it… Fire and Ice together.

"Unison Raid!" they shouted.

The swirling missile of fire and ice shot at Lisanna and Lyon.

"Animal Soul: Penguin!"

A large penguin sat in front of Lyon covering him from most of the attack.

When the magic had faded Lisanna changed back to her human form and fainted.

Natsu held back a yell, this was a competition… Lisanna would be alright… it was unfair to get angry at the twins when it wasn't their intention to hurt her so badly.

The medical team took Lisanna away to treat her and Andromeda and Mikaila continued battling Lyon.

It was a sickeningly repetitive cycle.

Lyon would shoot an attack at them, Mikaila would eat it, Andromeda would short him with fire, he would block it.

They did not have enough energy for a second Unison Raid.

Mikaila whispered something to Andromeda noting the cycle, they argued while blocking and returning Lyon's attacks.

"I can do it just help me!" Mikaila pleaded.

"NO!" the ground shook.

"I'm sick of this…" Andromeda took her silver charm bracelet of and the ground shook again.

Even Jura seemed shocked by the turn of events.

It seems Andromeda and Mikaila have been harboring some unknown power.

Andromeda glowed a bright white and emerged with golden curls that fell down her back, deep sapphire eyes, a fair complexion, and a golden aura flared around her. She grew taller as well, she was wearing a white silk sleeveless dress that flared out below her bust, a golden sash wrapped around the part of the dress that flared out like a belt, a golden crown on her head, gold bangles that spiraled up her elbows to her upper arm, and gold gladiator shoes.

"I am Andromeda, Princess of the Celestial Court. I lay my wrath upon the wicked who oppose my Summoner. Be gone wicked one! Be gone!" she shouted.

The room shook because of the tremendous power being exerted by Andromeda.

"I abide by the law. I represent the Celestial Court. You will face my wrath… I beckon for JUDGEMENT!" a beam of bright yellow light fell upon Lyon who held his head in pain.

"Beware the substance of my wrath!" she bellowed. Lyon had already passed out on the floor, Jura tried to reach him but merely touching the yellow beam had burned him and any shield he tried to make out of earth.

"This is my anger towards you wick-" Mikaila covered her mouth and slipped her bracelet on her right hand. Andromeda transformed back to her normal self.

Jura left with the medics utterly terrified by what he saw. Lyon was being carried away for treatment.

Andromeda bowed her head in shame.

"I'm sorry Mikaila"

She stumbled and fell down. Natsu stood up and approached the.

"I'm so sorry… I won't be able to stay and help you either" she started fading.

"It's fine, I'll find that thief and I'll see you soon…" Mikaila smiled and kneeled next to Andromeda.

"Right, I'll see you soon… Mikaila" Andromeda disappeared in a cloud of pink smoke.

"Andromeda!" Natsu shouted in surprise.

"I'll answer your questions if you answer mine… and I know you have questions…" Natsu nodded.

"What would you have done if it wasn't Lisanna but Lucy who got hit by our Unison Raid?" Natsu flinched.

He wouldn't know how to react if that happened to Lucy, it was bad enough it happened to Lisanna but if it happened to Lucy…

"If it was Lucy I wouldn't care if this was a competition, I'd go save her…" Mikaila seemed pleased by his response.

"Good, that should help you. Ask your questions…" she smiled.

Natsu looked at her confused by the fact that she was smiling when Andromeda had disappeared completely just seconds ago.

"Is she… Dead?" Natsu asked.

"No, she's not. And I know where she is. I'm not surprised though…" Mikaila smiled sentimentally.

"What are you talking about?" Natsu furrowed his brows.

"Natsu-nii, Andromeda was a Celestial Spirit. The Spirit of the Princess…"

Lesson Learned: Looks can be deceiving… or if you're being particular, don't judge a book by its cover.

{oOoOo~ Epic or what? The big secret is finally revealed! ~oOoOo}

Andromeda: NO! I'm gone!

Mikaila: Andromeda you know you aren't…

Random: More of the secret tomorrow! On Chapter 7: Things kept will be revealed one way or another

Jason: And when will I finally come out of hiding?

Random: Soon Jason… It's all coming together VERY soon… BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!

Everyone: O_O

Random: DANCE PARTAY! *Plays Your Love is My Drug*

Andromeda: She does not own that!

Happy: But I will own a whole lot of fish if reviews reach 50 PLEASE! :3 *cute face*

Lucy: Don't listen to the blue cat…

Happy: You're mean Lucy…

Mikaila: She's just mad about Lisanna being with Natsu in this Chapter…

Andromeda: But we annihilated her! Why would she be grumpy?

Mikaila: Well, Natsu was worried…

Andromeda: Good point…

Random: Nice save from the NaLi with that NaLu question…

Mikaila: Of course! I'm the NaLu fan and supporter in this fanfic… NaLu rocks! NaLi sucks! Mashima didn't even want Lisanna to return!

Random: You said it girl!

Disclaimer: No offense to the NaLi fans… but then again why would you be reading this if you liked NaLi? Did you realize NaLu was more Awesome? I mean… I have nothing against Lisanna just the pairing Kay?

Random: Keep it RaNdOm… ;)

Note: Favorite, Alert, or Review if you want to. I'm not pushing :D

Happy: But I am! REVIEW FOR MY LIFETIME SUPPLY OF FISH!


	8. Chapter 7: Things Kept Will Be Revealed

Random: Phew! Glad that's over… You guys still wanna know the secret?

Mikaila: What's with all the suspense? And all the updating?

Random: I'm almost done with this story and I can't wait to get to the sequel ;)

Andromeda: She's full of inspiration at the moment…

Random: Not really… I just keep typing and see how it goes…

Jason: As expected from you… *snickers*

Random: *huff* you're only nice to Mikaila, how unfair…

Poll: And now for an update on the Poll for favorite Character (Other than your OC)

The nominees are…

Mikaila Victoria Cress

Mikaila: *spits coke in surprise* What?

Catherine Anne Tsukiyomi

Catherine: *smirks*

Shiruku Akarui Egao

Shiruku: Seriously?

And Crystal Fellmint

Crystal: Thanks for your vote!

Random: I can't believe no one voted for everyone else…

Jason: I bet they'll be voting for _Andromeda_ after that stunt she pulled…

Andromeda: I said I was sorry!

Random: POLL is still open so go! Don't worry about this story… Go vote :D It's not going away… I'm giving you a chance here…

Mikaila: *Still in Shock*

Andromeda: Uhh… Mikaila?

Jason: Don't make me kiss you again…

Mikaila: Eww, pervert! *slaps Jason's arm*

Random: Aren't they cute? Wait Poll Idea!

Mikaila: Random? What are you doing?

Random: *typing* Done! Please vote for your favorite OC couple on the new poll I posted ;)

Hinagiku and Edge - VS - Mikaila and Jason

Mikaila: *spits coke again in surprise* WHAT! I'm paired with HIM *points at Jason*

Jason: What's wrong with me?

Random: Can you two settle your lover's spats outside? PLEASE VOTE SO I CAN GET ONE OF THESE TWO COUPLES TOGETHER!

Andromeda: She doesn't own Fairy Tail or the OCs used in this story other than Mikaila, Jason, and I…

Random: I planned ahead with Mikaila, Jason, and Andromeda… I HAD to have some characters who can manipulate the story so it goes the way I want it to. Sometimes it's just so hard to work with Characters you barely know… like how they don't participate in these conversations…

Other OCs: What?

Random: *Sigh* And that's why I created these three… But enough about us, I'm sure you want to hear the story so I give you Chapter 7

{oOoOo~ You want to hear what the secret is right? Well do you? Say it like you mean it! There you go… That's just a warm up… I'm sad to say this but you have to wait. What are you staring at me for? The authoress said to add more suspense and I told her why don't you just spit it out it's killing them but noooo she doesn't listen to me-ACK! [Random: *authoress pulls on person talking's ear* shut up and get on with it!] Alright alright sheesh what's her problem? ... Anyways, we have to go back (unfortunately) to the ignorant fool-… uh I mean vigilant geniuses of the council… well you get my drift go on… READ ~oOoOo}

"We have reached the end of the 'Trial', what do you plan to do Guran?"

"I will put them all in the same room and after that I have a plan Krios, I am always prepared. I even let the Guardian of Charyne's student get into the competition as part of my plan…" he explained.

"But why Guran? What is it with that girl, her sister, Heartfilia, and Dragneel that made you ask Doranbolt to purposely put them in this competition? You know they are to face… the dragon and his Slayer" Krios assumed.

"Krios, you are the only one who asks questions in this council so I will welcome them this once. I told you why I let Heartfilia join… you know that Dragneel could very well do much damage when facing the dragon… Andromeda was a spirit, I couldn't take her master from her lest she unleashed her wrath against us… and Mikaila" Guran hesitated.

"How did you know Andromeda was a spirit and how do you know these things about Mikaila and her guardian?" Krios questioned.

"Because Krios, I am her Grandfather…"

{oOoOo~ Whoa! You're full of surprises aren't you authoress? [Random: I try] Well let's see how this goes then shall we? In a room with about Six large couches and Six large doors along with a grand buffet laid out in the center ~oOoOo}

The victors were rudely shoved into the room.

"That was mean…" Amelie huffed and crossed her arms as she stood up.

"I very much agree with whoever-… Jason?" Mikaila's eyes widened when she caught sight of her childhood friend.

"H-Hey Mikaila… Long time no see" Mikaila continued staring at him.

"I thought… I thought you left with Charyne. I looked everywhere for you. I thought you were Dead!" her eyes watered.

"Shh… Mikaila please, don't cry…" he slowly approached her like he expected her to blow up.

"What are you talking about, I'm not crying… I have something in my eye" Jason rolled his eyes.

"Right, I know you Mikaila you're going to cry. I'm here now aren't I?" he smiled at the girl as she wiped her tears away.

"You're here now. But you weren't then… I called out for you when Charyne left on that mountain. I thought you of all people wouldn't leave me, but you did… you left and I cried. I cried because of you Jerk!" she tried to punch him but he held her fist with his hand and pulled her into him.

Mikaila was shocked by the sudden show of affection but wrapped her arms around his waist as well and sobbed into his chest.

"I was always there. I watched out for you. I stayed in the shadows and followed you, protected you from the sidelines. I had no choice… Charyne told me to. But I wanted to go and talk to you, and can I just say I don't care what Charyne says anymore I can't watch you cry like you did on that mountain… it hurt too much not being able to be there for you so stop crying…" she let go of him, wiped her stray tears off, and smiled.

"They LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKE each other" Happy and Amelie teased at the same time.

"Quiet you two, you're ruining the moment! This is perfect for my novel…" Lucy nearly yelled.

Natsu's head immediately snapped towards the direction of the voice.

"Lucy?"

Lucy looked at him and her eyes widened.

"Natsu!"

"NATSU I MISSEED YOU!" Happy flew towards the Dragon Slayer and crashed into him.

"Happy!" he grinned.

"Yo Luce!" he waved while walking towards her.

"Hey Natsu… How does it feel to be S-Class?" Natsu looked at her confused but his mind registered it and he began celebrating.

"We're S-Class! IN GRAY'S FACE!" he shouted.

"What's in my face?" Gray approached them in his boxer's only glory.

"GRAY! You passed too!" Natsu's mood dropped.

"Natsu! Gray! Are you fighting again?" Erza loomed over them menacingly.

"NO!" they said in unison acting like best pals.

Jellal trailed in a little after Erza.

"JELLAL! So you're out of prison!" Natsu grinned and they talked as if they were friends.

"Erza! It's been a while…" Lucy greeted.

"Yes, it's good to see you are well Lucy…" Erza said while glaring at Gray and Natsu to keep them from fighting.

"So you're the famous Lucy-nee… I've heard about you from Natsu-nii" Mikaila smiled cheekily.

"Y-You have" she blushed.

"I knew it" she giggled girlishly.

"You knew what?" Mikaila got as close as she could considering the height difference.

"You like Natsu-nii don't you" Lucy flinched and waved her hands in the air in protest.

"N-No it's not like that!" but Mikaila was more than convinced of her claim and snickered.

"Wait, didn't you have a sister?" this time Mikaila flinched and a dark aura suddenly enveloped her.

"Mikaila…" Jason whispered soothing words in her ear and she calmed down.

"Oh right, you were going to explain that to me right Mikaila?" Mikaila nodded at the older Dragon Slayer's statement.

"Let's sit down…" they sat down in two of the couches. Gray, Jellal, and Erza in one and Mikaila, Natsu, and Lucy in the other while Jason stood behind Mikaila protectively.

"We've established already that Andromeda is actually a Celestial Spirit" Lucy gasped along with everyone else but Natsu and Jason.

"I'll tell you the story if you don't interrupt" they nodded.

"It was 4 months ago… We were assigned to find a thief in Siren Song. You see we aren't really from that guild…" she erased her guild mark and a different guild mark appeared on her hand in dark blue.

"I have never seen that guild mark…" Erza examined the symbol.

"It's my guild… Crime Sorciere" Jellal concluded.

"It's a traveling Guild who's goal was to destroy all dark guilds. I joined when they came to the mountain while I was searching for Charyne and Jason a few years later. I thought they would have returned by then. Anyway, after a while we found the thief and had him cornered. That's when he used the SightSave on me. He locked my magic away in an orb…" she continued.

"But how can you still use your Dragon Slayer magic if it was locked up?" Natsu interrupted.

"What did I say about interrupting Natsu-nii?" he shrugged. Everyone else seemed to be shocked she was a Dragon Slayer (and again except Jason who of course knew that).

Mikaila sighed. "I am also a Celestial Spirit Mage like my mother." She concluded.

"It makes sense, that's why you knew Andromeda, Spirit of the Princess. She was your spirit…" Lucy resolved.

"The thief locked my Stellar Spirit Magic away at the same time Andromeda was banished from the Celestial Realm for Four months because she fell in love with a mortal and nearly married him which was Taboo. So she was banished and given the silver charm bracelet to alter her appearance and magic for as long as she needed to but we found out the thief also killed the man Andromeda had loved and we pursued him … she was supposed to go back today, and that's what happened. But I can't summon her if the thief still has the SightSave Orb" Mikaila said, her voice filled with malice.

"So this is all the thief's fault?" Lucy asked.

"Pretty much" Mikaila nodded.

"Where is he now?" Natsu probed.

But before Mikaila could answer his question a crash came from one side of the room.

A large blue and black dragon crashed through the wall and roared.

"Acnologia!" Kazu, Shiruku, and Crystal hissed at the dragon.

"The Black Dragon…" Mikaila whispered.

"Why hello Mikaila…" a boy with jet black hair, green eyes, and wearing a black knight's outfit said.

"Thief!" she shouted.

"Murderer!" Misha charged at him alongside Mikaila.

"Roar of the Snow Dragon!"

"Wind Storm!"

The wind and snow attack merged and aimed itself at the boy.

He smirked. "Roar of the Dark Dragon!" he stopped the attacks with his dragon's roar.

"I am Devan, Dark Dragon Slayer. And we will destroy Fiore once we are through with you…"

{oOoOo~ IS THIS THE END! Of course not there is still a next chapter… THE FINAL CHAPTER TOMORROW! AND THE SEQUEL! May or may not include OCs from this story… VOTE ON THE POLL AND REVIEW! ~oOoOo}

Mikaila: When will I be able to get my Stellar Spirit Magic Back?

Random: It's coming soon…

Andromeda: When will I be summoned?

Random: It's coming soon…

Jason: When will you hook me and Mikaila up?

Random: It's coming soon…

Mikaila: When will there be more NaLu?

Random: It's coming soon…

Andromeda: When will the Sequel be up?

Random: It's coming soon…

Jason: When will you admit that the "some guy" from the last chapter was your crush's OC that you made up?

Random: Coming- JASON! Uhh, disregard what Jason said.

Happy: Review for the love of fish!

Random: This chapter was short because I ran out of ideas hehe?

Writer's Block: I have returned!

Random: GO AWAY!

Erza: Success! I have cleared out all of the Strawberry Cheesecake!

*Everyone sweatdrops*

Random: Keep it RaNdOm ;)


	9. Chapter 8: Questions Left Unanswered

Random: Grr, What is the annoying red bar on top of my word document that says Product Activation failed? It's ANNOYING! Almost as annoying as this chapter…

Mikaila: What are you talking about? It's the finale you should be celebrating!

Andromeda: She has no clue what to do…

Everyone: *sweatdrops*

Mikaila: Oh dear God she's winging it again… And this time the characters are all together so you can expect major fluff

Random: Gee, you're so supportive Mikaila-san *rolls eyes*

Poll results are currently…

Hinagiku and Egde: 1 vote

Mikaila and Jason: 2 votes

That is all…

Andromeda: We only reached 38 reviews so Happy will probably not be getting his fish anytime soon… neither will he get Charle to like him…

Happy: *downtrodden*

Jason: Women… Random Visitor Girl will never own Fairy Tail, good for them…

Random: What did you say Mason? Or Jaila? Which is better for Mikaila and Jason?

Mikaila: Neither…

Jason: I think Mason sounds better… *smirks*

Random: Jeez Jason, what happened to the nice guy from my story?

Jason: He left when the last chapter ended…

Random: -,- Way to Kill my Joy…

Andromeda: Random is working on a sequel called "The Circle of Life" if only she could get through this last chapter before school starts again next month…

Random: I'll do what I can to finish this TODAY! I HAVE TO FOR THE READERS!

Jason: What readers?

Random: Shut up Jason! Do something useful for a change like go ask Mikaila out on a date or something!

Jason: I'll do that later… I want to annoy you some more…

Mikaila: *blushes*

Random: Arg… I am SOOOOO gonna get you for this Jason…

Jason: Oh I know you will

Random: Chapter 8 I believe…

{oOo~ Wait, it's been a while so I have to stretch… THERE we go, now. Where were we? Oh right the Black and Blue glowy neon dragon and his slayer… But as custom dictates I have to start off with the baka- and of course by that I meant brilliant people of the council… SIMPLY BRILLIANT! AMAZING! ~oOo}

"Guran what have you done? You sent your own granddaughter into the fight with that malicious dragon knowing that even the best mages in all of the guilds were no match for it? Are you insane!" the council was in chaos though they knew this would happen and that they planned for it to go the way it did they STILL panicked at the sight of the dragon.

"I am not insane, I merely plan things ahead… at first my intentions make me seem unreasonable but the outcome is assured to be successful. There is a reason for everything Krios, the panic overcoming the council just means they have doubted my intellect" Guran seemed pleased by the events that were currently taking place.

"And what may I ask is the reasoning behind your intentions?" Krios managed to lower the tone of his voice.

"Simple. I have placed my granddaughter as well as Dragneel in the competition because they are capable of taking the Black Dragon down once they have unleashed their full potential. Heartfilia on the other hand is just there because she might learn something useful." Guran smiled proudly at his granddaughter.

"Though her Dragon Slaying Capabilities are limited due to her conviction that she might endanger lives once she reaches Dragon Force that is why Mr. Frey is present. And once she is in Dragon Force nothing will be able to stop her from getting her revenge on the Dark Slayer. She will once again obtain her Celestial Magic, Heartfilia will obtain the objects needed for her to obtain, Dragneel will along with my granddaughter and the other mages be able to defeat Acnologia and everything will go as planned" Guran explained further.

"All of this was a plot not to get rid of Acnologia but to prepare 'the girl' for 'the event'?" Guran smiled at Krios ominously.

"I always liked you and your intuition Krios, I knew you'd understand my reasoning…" Krios nodded.

"What do we do now Guran?" Krios asked feeling lost in the rather large plan Guran has laid out for them.

"Now, we wait Krios…"

{oOo~ What? Are there any other secrets you're keeping locked up until the end there authoress? [Random: Not really, I just make this stuff up as I go] Right you were supposed to be winging it [Random: Hey I'm doing my best to pull all of the strings together and end this story with a bow on top for the readers to enjoy] Ok, shut up, let me work… Anyway, back to the enraged Misha and Mikaila. ~oOo}

The girls panted, their breaths came in soft, shallow, gasps.

"Long time no see Misha… You've gotten better" Mikaila smiled and complimented.

"You're not half bad without your usual magic… You should use your Dragon Slayer Magic more often" Mikaila's smile dropped though she knew the girl was also complimenting her.

"Jason, I could use more food!" she shouted at the tired Snow/ Solid Script Mage.

"My magic is depleting very fast Mikai, I have my limits too you know?" he was panting just as much as the other two.

Miki and Amelie were fighting the dragon but couldn't get a single scratch on him with their Magic.

"What the hell is going on?" Miki yelled Slashing at the dark beast with Fire.

"How should I know? I'm just as clueless as you are!" Amelia kicked and punched the dragon with raw magic and landed back down beside Miki.

Kazu, Shiruku, and Crystal were throwing everything they've got at the dragon; Kazu turned the ground under it soft, Shiruku was trying to defeat it with her Sonic Magic, and Crystal was doing everything she could with her Jewel Magic creating explosions along the dragon's big body.

None of them had made any progress.

On the tail end of the dragon Hinagiku and Edge were working together with their Water and Lightning, Lucille, her spirit Alcairea…

Who looked similar to Andromeda except she had black hair, indigo eyes, pale skin, and her clothes were a deep black. She looked like the cold and calculating version of Andromeda.

Gray, and Cathy were using Ice techniques, and Erza charged at the monster alongside Jellal with her Heaven's Wheel Armor and his Heavenly Body Magic.

With the efforts of the Titania of Fairy Tail, the former Council Member, and the S-Class and none S-Class Mages from all over Fiore they seemed to be making unnoticeable dents in the Dragon's Armor.

Natsu stared as the scene unfolded before him, Lucy stood beside him wondering the same thing. They both thought over how it had come to this, mages from different guilds fighting a DRAGON and a DARK DRAGON SLAYER.

Natsu had stopped asking the Dragon questions about Igneel, Metallanica, Grandine, and Charyne a few minutes earlier when he spotted Mikaila brawling against the Dragon Slayer.

"So what do you think we should do?" Lucy asked not knowing why the others had decided to fight with the party crashers.

"I'm going to help Mikaila get her Celestial Magic back and ask the Dragon Slayer about Igneel… Come to think about it I never asked Mikaila about Igneel either…" he started out towards the brawl between Dragon Slayers and called out to Happy.

"I guess I'll help take the Dragon down…" the dragon roared and Lucy decided to cheer Erza on instead.

_No! You're just as strong as they are! You can do some damage too! You're a Fairy Tail Mage as well! Go show them!_

She hardened her resolve and pulled out a key.

"Right. Open, Gate of the Lion! Loke!" the Lion spirit poofed into existence.

"Have no fear Princess, for I as your Knight in Shining armor will protect you" Loke said pushing his blue tinted glasses up.

"We need to take down that Dragon" she pointed at Acnologia and Loke's bravado seemed to falter.

"As you wish Princess…" he sighed and fought off the Dragon as best he could while protecting Lucy.

{oOoOo~ These guys are boring so I'll do you a favor and simply say that Lucy got a little more Spirit Power than Loke and move onto the Battle between the Dragon Slayers [*Random hits the guy who's supposed to be talking here*] OW! It was getting boring! [Random: I know, I was about to tell you to skip ahead] then why did you hit me? [Random: Because I wanted to *smirks*] Grr… ~oOoOo}

"Snow Dragon's freezing Fist!"

Mikaila finally landed a freezing fist on the Dark Dragon Slayer who's nose dripped blood because of the magic enhanced punch.

"Jason, some Ice or Snow would be helpful!" she said out of breath, the three mages were very exhausted by their efforts to win in the fight.

"I'm working on it! GRAY! LUCILLE! CATHERINE!" he shouted at the three Ice/Snow using mages across the room.

"What!" they all shouted.

"Could I borrow some Ice or Snow?" Jason requested gesturing to the exhausted Snow Dragon Slayer.

Gray nodded at the two S-Class girls from Blue Pegasus and ran over to Jason.

Mikaila couldn't move due to the excessive amounts of strain she emitted.

"I have you now Mikaila, you'll never get your Celestial Magic back and your friend will never get her revenge on me" he smirked and prepared for his attack.

Misha and Mikaila had been putting all their strength into NOT collapsing from exhaustion.

"It's been a pleasure…" Devan waved before bringing his hands to his mouth.

"Dark Dragon's Roar" Misha and Mikaila braced themselves for impact, holding onto each other.

They had been good friends during their time in Crime Sorciere; would this be how it ended for them?

Before they could ponder on their immanent death a voice cried out from behind them.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" the girls ducked as the flames pushed back the dark void and extinguished it… Ironically.

"Natsu-nii!" Mikaila smiled hopefully.

"Oi, didn't you know it's not nice to hit girls?" Natsu grinned and everyone seemed to have hope.

"Mikaila!" she looked over at Jason's direction and noticed a jagged row of ice that lead from the floor in front of Gray to Mikaila's side.

She ate the Ice eagerly until she finished about half of the row.

"That tastes GOOD! You should open a restaurant or something Gray Senpai!" Gray smirked.

"Flame Brain! Did you hear that? The Snow Dragon Slayer thinks my Ice tastes Good!" he bantered.

"It's not as good as Jason's though… His stuff is delicious!" Mikaila interjected leaving Gray's jaw to drop.

"It's true… My Ice and Snow is like gourmet" Jason snickered.

"Haha! A girl just dissed you! Serves you right Icy Bastard!" Natsu laughed openly.

"Shut up Fire Breath!"

"Stripper!"

"Lizard!"

"Snow Princess!"

"Ahem…" Mikaila tapped her foot impatiently, acknowledging that he had insulted her as well.

Gray's smirk grew even wider.

"Uhh, no offense Mikaila…" Natsu laughed nervously.

"Never mind, we have unfinished business" she brushed off the insult and gestured to Devan.

"We will defeat you… Dragon Force!" Devan hissed.

His magic increased tenfold once he went into dragon force.

"I will finally get me revenge on you Mikaila!" he cackled in an evil way.

"How did you achieve Dragon Force that quickly? What are you talking about?" Mikaila shouted so he could hear her over his laughter.

"You know full and well what I am talking about Mikaila Victoria Cress!" he stared at her with familiar green eyes.

"I don't Devan! Do I know you?" she said truthfully.

"You may not know me as I am but you will understand soon…" he glared.

"Little sister…" everyone's eyes widened, apparently THIS was news!

"That's right, I'm Devan Victor Cress, your older brother. I was the one who left you in the jungle when you were young. You see our parents completely _adored_ you and never had any time for their son anymore so I left you there one day and sealed your memory of it. When I had returned our parents had disowned me and I seeked revenge…" no one could move as he told them about his reasoning.

"I searched high and low and found Acnologia… the Dragon King. Once I found him I put him under my command by casting a spell on him. Using Acnologia's power and authority I forced him to recall all of the Dragons and teach me the art of Dragon Slaying…" he finished.

"YOU are the reason Igneel and the others left!" Natsu screamed enraged.

"That is not all… the Celestial Dragon wouldn't leave his master and secret lover, Layla Heartfilia so I killed her as well. I would have killed her daughter but I didn't think it was important but I see she is among us as well…" he approached the disgusted Celestial Mage.

"You are the splitting image of your mother you know?" Devan tried to touch her but Capricorn attempted to kick him, to which Devan reacted by simply ducking and backing away.

"A little overprotective there Capricorn? Well, it can't be helped that a Stellar Spirit protects their Princess and one of the few people who can break my curse on Acnologia. The Stellar Spirit Mage that has so much power she could even summon the Spirit King am I right Leo?…" Loke and Capricorn flinched.

"What do you mean?" Lucy finally asked.

"Capricorn, you didn't tell her? Shame on you…" Lucy looked at the spirit feeling confused and betrayed.

"What is he talking about?" her eyes laced with unshed tears.

"Layla-sama told me never to speak of it" Capricorn said, his voice filled with guilt.

"Yes, Lucy Heartfilia… You are not a child of Judo Heartfilia. You are an Illegitimate Child, that's why he treated you that way when you were young. And when Layla died he was so angry at your mother for this act of betrayal that he lashed out at you!" Devan taunted.

"Shut up, bastard!"

{oOo~ CLIFFY « CLIFFY « CLIFFY « CLIFFY « CLIFFY ~oOo}

Random: I miscalculated… this ISN'T the final Chapter… And I have finally filled in some blanks.

Mikaila: Great. First my "sister" was Celestial Spirit. Now my older brother is an evil Dark Dragon Slayer who is out to kill me.

Random: You're probably thinking… "Damn you authoress for that Cliffy!"… But don't look at me! I thought the story would end here but I had to make some adjustments for the Sequel…

Jason: So you have a plan now?

Random: Nope, not at all…

*Everyone Face Palms*

Happy: Yes! I can still get some fish!

Random: Now Happy that depends on their review…

Happy: Oh, well REVIEW then cuz' I'm STARVING!

Random: Couldn't hurt to bribe again right? Cotton Candy for the Cast and another _larger_ Strawberry Cheesecake for Erza if Reviews reach 45 :D

Natsu and Andromeda: COTTON CANDY

Erza: Strawberry Cheesecake. LARGER than the last one?

Natsu, Andromeda, Happy, and Erza: REVIEW OR DIE!

Mikaila: Now, now, settle down… Food lovers

Random: Til' next time… Keep it RaNdOm ;)


	10. Chapter 9: What matters most

Random: Back from my short Vacation in Subic Beach! I have inspiration now…

Mikaila: Swimming was fun (:

Jason: Seeing Mikaila in her skimpy swimsuit was even MORE fun (;

Mikaila: *Blushes* Y-You PERVERT! *Whacks Jason on the head*

Random: Since when were you perverted? I have to fix that…

Jason: *snickers*

Random: Don't make me unleash Andromeda's rage on you…

Andromeda: YES! Do it! Do it now!

Jason: *Shuts up*

Random: Thought so…

Andromeda: Aww…

Random: 43 Reviews… Who knows, we might make it to 50 after all…

Happy: YES! Review!

Erza, Natsu, and Andromeda: OR DIE!

Random: O_O *gulp* um, ehem… right, right, thanks for the reviews and the suggestions… Don't forget about the Poll and I'll see you in the next installment "The Circle of Life" right? No? Suit yourself… Disclaimer anyone?

Mikaila: She doesn't own Fairy Tail… Understand?

{oOo~ Woah! We're on again? I thought you took a vacation [Random: Vacation's over dude, back to work…] Fine, you don't need me to say it anymore because you should know the drill by now but I'll say it anyway… To the stupi- and by that of course I mean supremely intellectual *rolls eyes* people of the council, seriously what do you have against these guys? [Random: They're the entire reason this "event" is happening in the first place!] Wait, doesn't that mean you should thank them because without them there would be no story? [Random: I could work around it even if there was no council of course! They're the bad guys so duh people cuss at them!] You are so insane… [Random: I know, get to work already!] Ok! Go on and read it while you can…. ~oOo}

"The fight is almost at an end… are you sure they can defeat the dragon?"

"I have faith in my Granddaughter… just wait Krios, all good things to those… who wait"

{oOo~ To the Winners of the trial! From the CLIFFY! And whatever… so read? ~oOo}

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" A mass of flame darted towards Devan at an alarming speed.

"Dark Dragon's Fist!" Devan blocked Natsu's attack and wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"A little protective of the Stellar Mage there Fire Dragon Slayer?" Devan flicked his hair arrogantly.

"Get away from her you bastard… you have no right to point out her flaws when you left your own sister in the forest to die. It isn't her fault she was born that way…" Lucy stared at Natsu's angry expression in surprise, but then again this is _Natsu_… he'd probably have done that for anyone not just her.

She inwardly slapped herself for getting her hopes up.

"You are a very interesting young man as well Natsu Dragneel… It would be such a shame to end your life here. Perhaps you'd like to join me? A Dragon Slayer with your explosive power can easily defeat my weak little sister" Natsu growled at him, disgusted.

"Hear me out… You could be reunited with Igneel, I'll even spare your puny little guild if you help me conquer the world. You could have anything you have ever wanted and more, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity" Natsu continued glaring at him.

"Very well…" he began. "You have left me no choice Dragneel" he smirked as he dashed across the floor making his way towards the unprotected Celestial Mage.

"Lucy!" Natsu's eyes widened.

Even Lucy's Stellar Spirits couldn't stop him from advancing towards their master.

He stood menacingly behind the blonde mage with one arm wrapped tightly around her throat and holding a poisoned dagger in his free hand.

Cathy gasped and realized he had taken her dagger.

"You will help me take over the world and kill my sister or I will murder your little blonde friend slowly and painfully. You won't be able to stop me. I will torture her, and I will make you watch…" his sly smirk was victorious.

Natsu had never looked so torn.

This man had the audacity not only to lay a finger on Lucy but to use her as leverage to gain his service…

He didn't know if he should kill this sick bastard for saying he'd exterminate Lucy or if he should kill him for bribing him with riches to enslave the world.

"Why do I have to have such a sadist older brother?" Devan hissed at Mikaila once she snapped at him with her witty retort but his sister was more cunning than he thought.

She had distracted him enough for him to loosen his hold on Lucy and snatched her right out of his grasp. Who knew the unusually quiet thirteen year old was thinking of a plan?

"Get him Natsu-nii!" she cheered as she carried Lucy away from Devan.

"Thanks Mikaila!" Natsu grinned widely and eyed the yellow orb that was tucked away in his trench coat.

"Fire Dragon's Fist!" Devan only stared at Natsu as he punched him near the gut.

He was flung backwards by the force of his punch but nothing seemed to be broken.

He realized the crystal SightSave that was in his trench coat pocket was shattered and it meant only one thing…

Mikaila had her Celestial Magic back.

Andromeda poofed into view as soon as the crystal ball was broken.

"Natsu-nii! Take it before it's too late!" she shouted running over to Natsu in her Spirit form.

"What are you talking about Andromeda?" Natsu eyed the flames in her hand, the one with her guild mark on it.

"This will help you defeat the Dragon and his Slayer…" she held the flames out to him.

"Golden Flames, just like what Jellal gave me in the fight with Zero…"

~*M~*E~*A~*N~*W~*H~*I~*L~*E~*.~*.~*.~*

"Uhh, Mikaila…" she put Lucy down and turned to Jason.

"What?" she asked hurriedly.

"You'd better take this as well…" he also held out a hand to Mikaila but his hand was encased with ice.

"Jason! You're out of magic! Creating Golden Ice like that could've killed you!" she scolded.

"I made a promise to Andromeda. She knew this was going to happen. She said if we ever get to fight a Dragon and his Slayer that I had to give this to you…" he smiled encouragingly.

"But Jason I might hurt someone an-" Jason covered her mouth with his hand.

"I know, you're scared you won't be able to control your magic. That's why you don't attack at full force, you depend on combination attacks with Andromeda. But this is the only way…" Mikaila reached for the ice, reluctant.

"You need to do it if you want to save everyone…" he took his hand off her mouth and watched as she slowly pulled the Ice off my hand and ate it like a sandwich.

"I've never tasted Ice like this… what kind of Ice is this?" she tilted her head confused.

"Golden Frost of Love…" he muttered to himself, but Mikaila didn't hear him.

The Snow Dragon Slayer charged her older brother looking feral, light blue dragon scales lined her face.

Jason felt useless watching her march into a fight not knowing if she'd survive it.

But as much as he had hope Mikaila could stop it with the help of Natsu he had faith in her, she would come back to him and she would flash him her cheeky smile as if nothing had happened…

[Sound familiar?]

"Good Luck… Mikaila"

~*B~*A~*C~*K~*_~*T~*O~*_~*N~*A~*T~*S~*U~*

Natsu had eaten all of the Golden Flames Andromeda gave him.

What had she called it? Oh right, Golden Flames of Hope…

Natsu felt energized already, feeling the effects of Dragon Force hardening his body, turning some of his skin into dark red dragon scales.

He was no stranger to Dragon Force anymore, he had achieved the level of power before.

And though the transformation was a bit uncomfortable he felt like he was king of the world.

"Take care of my master, Natsu-nii" he nodded as the girl once again disappeared with a poof.

He braced himself and faced the Dark Dragon Slayer, Mikaila stood by him.

Judging by his sense of smell Mikaila had entered Dragon Force as well.

Mikaila's wild facial expression faded for only a moment, enough to give Natsu a curt nod.

They were ready to beat this guy up so bad he'd never want to look at a dragon again.

"Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Snow Flower: Snow Dragon's Roar!" Mikaila yelled as her snowy breath attack sped across the room towards the dizzy Dragon Slayer.

"Dark Dragon's Fist!" Devan punched through the elegant yet deadly snow storm of a breath attack almost unscathed.

"Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Blade!" golden flames engulfed Natsu's scaly body as he head-butted Devan.

Devan was flung across the room knocking down a wall as he hit it.

The Dragon Slayer hissed at them as he composed himself and charged.

"Dark Dragon's Roar!" the breath attack was aimed at Natsu.

"Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist!" he punched the breath attack repeatedly to keep it from harming him.

"Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Snow Flower: Arctic Excalibur" the temperature in the room had dropped so low so fast it had Gray and Natsu shivering.

String-like wisps of ice and snow grew from Mikaila's hands, she slashed at Devan who was too busy with his breath attack to notice.

Devan was confused.

If he dropped his breath attack Natsu would pound him, if he didn't and the breath attack faded Natsu would pound him and Mikaila would beat the daylights out of him with her icy blades.

Suddenly, Natsu and Mikaila stopped attacking him.

Which of course confused Devan even more.

"Shall we?" the younger Dragon Slayer smirked.

Natsu nodded and they calmly positioned themselves.

"What the hell?" Gray was the first to speak ever since the two full-fledged Dragon Slayers charged Devan.

"How is this possible?" Erza examined the stance and the magical ability of the mages in question.

"This may be the deadliest combination ever concocted" Jellal said bluntly but worried for his traveling guild member.

"Natsu, what are you doing?" Lucy whispered, Happy hovered beside her thinking the same thing.

Much to the other Mage's surprise and protest the spell's name was announced like a bomb that had exploded.

"Unison Raid!"

Devan could only watch in terror as the Golden Flames and Golden Ice melded into a single extremely lethal yet beautiful ray of Magic.

_For Fiore, Magnolia, Fairy Tail, Happy and… _Natsu grinned at his thoughts.

"_For Lucy…_" Upon hearing the Fire Dragon Slayer say those two words the Snow Dragon Slayer nearly broke the spell to do a happy dance.

Her senior had finally understood what she was trying to tell him, well more or less, but he knew something was there and she could _definitely _work with that.

The loud BANG had startled her, bringing her back to reality.

They let go of each other and frantically checked on their victim.

Their eyes widened.

Devan was gone… and so was Acnologia.

The other mages caught a glimpse of the Dragon leaving but they didn't know anything about what happened to Devan.

"_Congratulations S-Class Mages! You have defeated the final test! You are officially the S-Class of Fiore!_"

They stared at the speaker disbelievingly.

"_The council would like to thank you personally fo_-"

"Oh shut up!" Mikaila hurled a shard of Ice at the speaker and it exploded into tiny crystals, probably from the lacrima inside.

The doors were opened and vehicles had been lined up outside for their trip back to their guilds.

"We're free…" they thought in unison.

Though they were free it was hard to leave all of it behind. They had been through so much together, so goodbyes took longer than they expected.

"Well I guess this is it… Hinagiku, Edge" the couple nodded at Jason's blunt goodbye.

"Take care of yourself Jason…" Edge slipped an arm around Hinagiku's waist which earned him a small squeal, a punch, and a kiss all at the same time.

"It took you guys long enough…" Jason smirked.

"Yeah whatever, at least I can get my girl… you can barely talk to yours" Edge pointed out.

"Believe me Edge, I'm working on it…"

Edge watched Jason calmly flee the scene. He was determined to woo the girl he had so valiantly protected for years. At some point he saw himself in Jason and was sure he would succeed.

Had he not succeeded he would have questioned why he had scored the girl he had been eyeing for years.

She smiled at him and his mind went completely blank.

She was the world to Edge, and nothing could take her away from him.

And to Edge she's what matters…

"It was fun fighting stuff with you…" Natsu chuckled.

"Goodbye Natsu-nii…" the younger girl hugged her senior and skipped off towards Misha and Jellal to the fading shout of 'Good Luck with Lucy-nee!'.

"Bye Mikaila!" he felt a blush crawl up to his cheeks but ignored the tingly sensation.

He was going to miss the little girl, she was like another less innocent Wendy. But they were both sure they'd meet again someday so Natsu had added her to the ever growing list of family/nakama he had, right in the group that was labeled 'Dragon Slayers'.

"Good luck finding Charyne…"

They all felt loss, his Dragon Slayer family understood him in those terms. And despite the friendly brawl every once in a while they were family.

And that's what matters…

"Bye, see you someday…" Gray stalked off.

"Bye" the two Blue Pegasus girls chimed at the same time.

"Oh and Gray…" Gray turned to look at Cathy surprised to find a smile on her face identical to Lucille's.

"Your clothes…" panic set into the Ice-Make Mage as he looked frantically for his clothes.

The girls who were once impossible to amuse were laughing their heads off.

It took on perverted stripper to make them open up, come out of their shell, and appreciate life since you only live once ;)

And to them… that's what matters.

Crystal, Shiruku, and Kazu didn't need to say goodbye, they were all planning on traveling together and taking down Acnologia.

Revenge was what brought them together. But other than the burdens they bared understanding had made them promise never to grow apart.

Some even thought they were only looking for a chance to stay together and were faking revenge.

Revenge, though sweet at first, was a burden in itself and they realized maybe all they needed was someone who understood so that the void would be filled with happiness instead of angst.

Revenge was no longer the word for it, it was friendship that changed them, molded them into something better…

And that's all that matters…

Erza didn't need to say goodbye, he was well and he was out of jail…

… though she silently prayed to all the deities to keep him safe.

She shook the thought away as she approached her team.

Jellal could take care of himself, he was completely healthy, and he was doing something that made him happy… She dare not think of his "_Fiancé_".

She ignored the urge to roll her eyes at his obvious lie.

As long as he's happy…

To Erza, that's all that matters…

Lucy had already said her goodbyes, it was the other two that found it hard.

Miki and Amelie tried to find the right words to say but they knew the other well enough to know their goodbyes wouldn't end sound.

"I guess I'll see you around…" Miki made the first move.

"Yeah…" she stared at the strangely silent Amelie before turning to leave.

She was about to start walking when Amelie turned her around and hugged her.

"I'm going to miss you" the two girls held onto each other as they cried.

No one could deny the fact that they had grown fond of each other due to the rocky beginning of their friendship.

They knew no distance could separate them or tear their bonds of friendship apart so they help strong, promising the other they'd write or visit.

Friendship knew no bounds and they would forever be the best of friends…

And that's what mattered.

They mages of Fairy Tail were heading home after five days of exhaustion.

As usual… Natsu was passed out on the floor, Happy was hovering over him worriedly, Gray was idly making sculptured out of ice in his hand, and Erza was silently staring into space.

Lucy sighed.

They just manage to stay the same after all they've been through while she was having a massive headache.

The information she had gotten from Devan had left her unable to think.

The Dragon Slayer winced and barfed on the floor of the vehicle which instead of making Lucy yell at him for once had made Lucy laugh.

The Dragon Slayer hadn't noticed her of course but she still felt a little guilty for laughing at his misery…

_Natsu Dragneel…_

His name just sent a-whole-nother wave of sensations in her mind.

He stood up for her back in the fight with Devan, she seemed to understand him more than anyone did at this point.

She decided to leave her thoughts about the dragon slayer to a later date, she just wanted to relax as she traveled back to Magnolia…

Back to her guild, Fairy Tail.

And that's what matters…

{oOo~ What matters most? The sequel or your reviews? BOTH! So watch out for the sequel and REVIEW! ~oOo}

Mikaila: How exhausting!

Random: Wait! I'm not done yet!

_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_

"It's over…"

"On the contrary Krios, it's only just begun…" Guran smiled proudly as he watched the replay of his Granddaughter helping Dragneel beat the Dark Dragon Slayer.

_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_

Random: *Gasp* What! Shocking? Not really cuz I already said there was a sequel… :D

Erza: No strawberry cheesecake?

Random: It depends Erza… So for the final time, vote and review…

Happy; DO IT!

Random: Bye!


End file.
